Alanna and the Renegade
by fairypixie3
Summary: Alanna is a fiery seventeen year old girl living in a small village. Tyson is a wealthy duke, trying to get away from stifling Frellan society. They seemed to be opposites, but strange how just one incident can change all opinions.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second, well, third, story on fanfiction. It doesn't tie in with the story in Ella Enchanted, but takes place there. Yah, well I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own.

-----------------------------------

Chapter One

"Oh, drat this!" Alanna Thetcher said, the annoyance clear in her voice. "Why must we spend so much time doing such a worthless task?" With a huff, she tossed her sampler pattern onto the chair beside her and brushed her silky chestnut hair off her shoulders.

On the other side of Alanna, Sara Montgomery looked up from her own pattern and grinned. "You know very well why, Lanna."

Alanna slumped down in her chair. "Of course I do. Mother has made sure to tell me at least once a day." She impersonated her mother. "Sewing and embroidery tests your patience and housekeeping skills."

Sara burst out laughing. "You sound just like her!"

"I know," Alanna said wryly, her emerald green eyes twinkling.

She glanced out the nearby window. In the distance she could just spot the large mansion up on the hill. Seeing the manor brought a question to Alanna's mind.

"Have you heard anything new about the family moving into the Bentworth mansion?" She asked, turning to face her best friend.

Sara looked up, her eyes lit. "Oh yes, I've been meaning to tell you! On the way here this morning, I met Leila on her way home."

Alanna made a face at the mention of Leila Dontabar. She, like Sara and Alanna, was seventeen, but that was were the similarities ended.

Leila was the only child of a wealthy landowner and was spoiled tremendously. With her long blonde hair, blue eyes, and attractive figure, she was undeniably pretty, and despite her snobbery, she was quite popular with the other young folk of Bentworth.

Sara giggled at Alanna's face. "Yes, I know how you feel about her, but we really should try to be kind."

"I have tried," Alanna grumbled.

Sara shook her head, grinning. "Where was I? Oh, right. I was talking to Leila and told me that just yesterday afternoon, she was walking along the road by Bentworth Mansion. She said, and I quote, that she spotted 'the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on.'"

"Well, what did he look like?" Alanna asked curiously.

"She didn't seem too willing to talk about that, actually. Probably wants to keep him for herself."

Alanna chuckled. "Too true."

"But she did tell me this," Sara continued. "He looked to be about nineteen or twenty and had the most dreamy blue eyes."

"Blue eyes?" Alanna asked suspiciously. "Exactly how close was she, to be able to tell that?"

Sara shrugged, her curly blonde hair bouncing off her shoulders. "I have no idea. Maybe he was just one of the movers or something."

Both girls looked up as the door to the sitting room opened and Annette Thetcher, Alanna's mother, stepped into the room.

"Hello, ladies. How are you doing on your embroidery?" Lady Thetcher asked, closing the door behind her and seating herself daintily on a chair beside her daughter.

Sara and Alanna exchanged amused glances.

"Very well, Mother," Alanna replied, hiding a smile.

"Wonderful," her mother answered, oblivious to the less than truthful statement. She turned to Sara.

"Will you be staying for tea, Sara? Mrs. Gotarm has prepared her special scones."

"I'm sorry, but I promised mother I'd be home before tea time," Sara answered reluctantly. She glanced at the clock. "Actually I'd better be leaving now."

Lady Thetcher smiled pleasantly. "Well, perhaps another time then. You're always welcome here."

Sara smiled, "Thank you." She began folding up the pattern she had been working on.

"I'll see you to the door," Alanna said, and went to help her friend gather her embroidery materials.

------------------------------------

Soon after Sara left, Alanna entered the parlor for tea. Immediately, she spotted her father, the Earl of Demby, who had been gone on a business trip for the past few days, seated at the head of the small dining table.

"Oh, hello Father," Alanna said politely. She hardly knew her father, as he was away much of the time. He did make an effort to be with his family, but nothing much had ever come of it.

As she had expected, Father looked up and smiled to acknowledge her presence.

"Ah, Alanna dear, there you are! And how is young Sally?"

"Sara."

"Right, Sara."

Alanna sighed. He could never keep the names of her friends straight, no matter how many times they visited. "She's fine."

"Good, good," he said absentmindedly, no doubt having already forgotten his question.

Alanna frowned, only to smile again with surprise as she saw her older brother also seated at the table.

"Nicolas! I didn't know you were going to be in town today," Alanna exclaimed happily as she took her seat next him and gave him a small hug. Nicolas was a new knight, and had been kept busy lately, by patrolling the boundaries of Kyrria.

"He just wants to see Rebecca," eleven-year old Devin slyly piped up from the other side of the table as he reached for a plate of biscuits.

Nicolas blushed, making his dark hair stand out. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Brown-haired Devin looked at Alanna, and rolled his eyes. Alanna giggled as she took the plate of scones Nicolas passed her. It was quite obvious that Nicolas was interested in eighteen-year old Rebecca Stows, who lived next door.

"So how long will you be in Bentworth?" Nicolas asked his father, quickly changing the subject.

The Earl looked up. "A few days, at least. That shipment of wool will take some time to document."

As their conversation turned to business, Alanna glanced around the table.

"Well, hello, little Miss Leah!" she teased her four-year-old sister. "What have you been up to today?"

The small girl giggled. "Me and Grace had a tea party. But then she got tired and had to go to sleep."

Alanna hid a smile. "That's too bad." Grace was Leah's prized doll, one she had gotten from her parents only the week before.

Leah frowned. "No, it's okay. I went sleepy too."

Alanna leaned over and ruffled her sister's hair. Good than perhaps later we can have another tea party."

Leah's eyes widened with delight. "Okay!"

Alanna grinned, and turned back to her food.

A few minutes later, Alanna excused herself from the table. She immediately went upstairs to her room and changed her dress, from the heavy, ornate one her mother insisted she wear to a simple and pretty green gown that matched her eyes.

She returned downstairs and donned her shawl, as it was the end of summer and cooler breezes were beginning to blow. She might have to end this ritual of afternoon walks once winter came, but for now Alanna cherished this time to be by herself.

Quietly, she opened the heavy front door and slipped outside.

-----------------------------------

Tyson McConty, the new Duke of Worthington, stood on one of the many balconies of Bentworth manor. He closed his eyes and felt the soothing wind on his face, something he needed desperately. Since his father, the former Duke, had passed away four months ago, nothing had felt quite right.

As he was the oldest child of Evan McConty, Tyson had immediately inherited his father's title and fortune. For a time, he had been quite lost, with grief and an enormous responsibility heaped on him all at once.

Quite before he was ready, many young women were openly flirting with the handsome young Duke, trying to attract his attention. Tyson soon grew disgusted with the conspiring vixens. He knew they were only after his money. This was one of the main reasons for his decision to leave Frell.

The other was that he couldn't bear living in a city that had so many memories of his father. Everywhere he turned, something reminded him of Evan McConty.

Finally, with the help of his mother, Tyson had succeeded in selling their wonderful manor in Frell and purchasing this new home in Bentworth, his mother's childhood town.

Tyson let his mind drift back to a conversation he had overheard just before leaving Frell. It had been at a small ball held at the home of one of his mother's friends. He had been escaping the company, a.k.a. flirty girls, when he had passed a group of older women.

"...never even been there. What kind of renegade leaves his childhood home to go somewhere he's never been?"

Tyson had rightly assumed they had been talking about him. But a renegade? He supposed he could be counted as one. He had, after all, given up everything he had grown up with and moved here to Bentworth, hadn't he?

It was just what they all needed, he decided. A breath of fresh air, away from the stifling Frellan society.

Opening his eyes, Tyson noticed his seven-year old brother Nolan, his only sibling, sidling along the wall that surrounded the manor. Obviously he was attempting to sneak away.

Well, he wasn't going to get away with it. They had far too much work to do. Tyson opened his mouth to call him back.

And paused. Perhaps Nolan had a good idea. They had all been unpacking unstop for nearly two days. His mother was tired. Maybe it was time for a break.

Tyson grinned as Nolan succeeded in slipping past the gate. He could clearly tell where the boy was headed. In his arms was a small raft made from branches the boy had probably found around the estate. A small lake was only a quarter of a mile away. But he shouldn't go alone.

Tyson turned and left the balcony smiling. He would be back before supper.

-----------------------------------

Well, that's chapter one!! Now Please Review and um, I'll...I'll buy you a kangaroo! Yeah! I've always wanted one! If you happen to have one already let me know and I'll get you something else! (But you have to tell me where you bought yours)

Cheers!

P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS!  
Whenever I check my mail and there's a review waiting for me, I get so happy!!! You all get kangaroos!  
  
By the way, I didn't purposely separate paragraphs for the first chapter. It just randomly happens whenever it wants! Sorry, I know how hard it is to read when everything is all squished together, so thanks again for reading!  
  
By the way this is my second story. My other one is also Ella Enchanted and is about Areida, although I think this story will be much better, now that I have more experience. Anyway, read on!  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Alanna smiled contentedly as the strong breeze blew across the lake, rustling the leaves that were still clinging stubbornly to their branches. She lifted her skirts a few inches higher and waded deeper into the shallow water, letting the coolness of the lake seep through her body.  
  
After a few minutes, Alanna sighed. She really had to be leaving soon if she were to make it home before supper.  
  
She started back to where she had left her shawl and her shoes perched on a dry rock. She had just reached the shore when a sound behind her turned her back.  
  
A small boy, no more than seven or eight, was balanced precariously on a flimsy looking raft, made from what looked like tree branches. He had a small plank of wood in his hands and was using it to propel himself slowly across the lake.  
  
Alanna suddenly realized what danger the boy was in. The lake was hundreds of feet deep in places. For that reason alone many parents in Bentworth did not allow their children to swim in the lake.  
  
Just as Alanna was about to open her mouth to call a warning to him, the raft began to tip slightly.  
  
Before she could stop herself, Alanna shouted. "Careful!"  
  
The boy looked up, startled. Too late, Alanna noticed that he would have been fine if she hadn't called to him. Her shout had made him jerk, causing the raft to tip more rapidly. With a loud yelp, the boy spilled into the water.  
  
Alanna stood still, shocked for just a second. The boy came up gasping, trying to grasp onto the slippery raft.  
  
Alanna acted, dropping her skirts and splashing into the water. Inwardly she cursed herself. Why had she called out like that?  
  
When Alanna got to the deeper part of the lake, she didn't hesitate. Taking a quick breath of air, she plunged into the water.  
  
Drat these skirts, she thought. If she hadn't been wearing a dress, she would be able to get to the boy much more quickly.  
  
Even with the skirts though, Alanna was a strong swimmer, having grown up near this lake. As she surfaced for a breath, she saw the boy was only a few feet away. But to her dismay he had begun to slide under the water as his strength gave out.  
  
After a few more strokes, she was to him. Slipping her arm around his waist, Alanna kicked for the surface.  
  
As the boy's face emerged out of the water, he took a huge gulp of air and immediately began coughing. Alanna too was breathing hard, but she didn't have time to linger. Eventually, the adrenaline would wear off and they needed to be on shore by then.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked him, treading water.  
  
He nodded, still gasping.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Nolan."  
  
"Well Nolan, I'm going to swim back to shore now. You just relax and don't fight me."  
  
He nodded again.  
  
After securing her hold on Nolan, who was breathing more steadily, Alanna started swimming back to shore. Already she was beginning to tire. Her skirts began dragging, and she fought for every stroke.  
  
Alanna was immensely relieved when her feet touched sand. She went on until Nolan could also stand, and then after wrapping her arm around his waist to support him, they continued splashing to shore.  
  
They were not three feet away when a man's voice called up from in front of them.  
  
"Nolan! Are you all right?"  
  
Alanna looked up, and stopped cold.  
  
In front of her was the most handsome man she had ever seen. He had dark blond hair, almost brown, and deep blue eyes. He was at least six feet tall and had a strong, lean body. His handsome features were concerned as he saw the boy.  
  
Alanna felt herself blushing as she realized what a mess she must look like right now. She quickly brushed back the hair from her face and straightened her dress. Why did she have to look like this now?  
  
"Tyson!" Nolan shouted and ran to shore. The man reached out his arms and hugged him. He then took off his coat and draped it around the boy's shivering figure.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
As soon as Tyson made sure Nolan was safe, he turned to the young women who had rescued his younger brother. But not to thank her.  
  
"Why did you shout out at him?" Tyson said to her, his voice showing his annoyance. The girl was slipping her feet back into her shoes, so he couldn't see her expression. "He was doing just-"  
  
His next word as stillborn as the girl faced him for the first time.  
  
She was, without a doubt, very pretty. Her dark hair was wet, but was long and thick. Drops of water clung to her eyelashes and her emerald eyes shone out at him. Her damp gown clung to her, showing off her slender body and slim waist.  
  
Her features were delicately formed, with skin just like porcelain. That's why it was so surprising when her voice rang out with anger.  
  
"You think I meant to tip him over? I was only calling out a warning! The lake can be very deep and I didn't want him to be out there without supervision!"  
  
Tyson's voice returned. "He was doing fine! If you hadn't distracted him, he wouldn't have tipped!"  
  
Her beautiful green eyes flashed with anger. "Well, excuse me for being concerned when I saw him out here all alone."  
  
"I was here!" Tyson protested.  
  
She glared at him, hands on hips. "Then why didn't you try and help him?"  
  
He glared back. "Because before I could, you went diving in!"  
  
She grabbed her shawl from the rock. "What? Did you expect me to stand there and watch him drown?"  
  
Tyson paused. She had him there. Most of the women from Frell would have probably just stood and screamed.  
  
"I'm apologize. I didn't mean it that way," he said, taking a step towards her.  
  
She brushed past him. "Apology not accepted."  
  
Tyson felt the annoyance rise in him, but he tried to push it down. She had, after all, dived into the lake to save someone she didn't know, even if it had been her fault in the first place.  
  
He turned to see the girl kneeling down beside Nolan, who was sitting against a tree, fast asleep. She felt his forehead.  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Tyson asked.  
  
She nodded. "He'll be fine."  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"I'm Tyson McConty," he asked, more to end the awkward silence than out of curiosity. "We just moved into the Bentworth manor. Nolan was just tired of unpacking, I suppose, and decided to explore a bit."  
  
She inclined her head slightly and frowned, but didn't say anything.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
She glared at him, but replied, "Alanna." Boy, she must really know how to hold a grudge!  
  
"Is there a last name?" he pressed.  
  
"Thetcher," she said, reaching out and straightening the coat Tyson had draped over Nolan.  
  
Nolan began to stir. Tyson looked down to see him open his eyes.  
  
"Ready to go home?" He asked kneeling beside his younger brother.  
  
Nolan nodded, then looked admiringly at Alanna. "Thank you, miss."  
  
Alanna smiled at the boy, a pretty smile, Tyson noted, which gave her sweet, little dimples.  
  
"My name is Alanna. And you're welcome. Just make sure you don't go in the lake without someone watching you," she said, her green eyes twinkling. "I don't want to have to keep rescuing you every time you feel like a swim!"  
  
Nolan grinned. "I won't, don't worry."  
  
Tyson was surprised. Nolan wasn't usually this comfortable with strangers. There was just something in this girl that set the boy at ease.  
  
Tyson helped Nolan to his feet, then reached a hand out to help Alanna. She ignored his hand and stood on her own, brushing herself off.  
  
Tyson shrugged and retracted his hand. If she wanted to be that way, it was fine with him.  
  
"Do you know the way to your home?" she asked him, shivering and pulling her shawl tighter around herself as the wind started up again.  
  
"Yes, I think so."  
  
"Well, then I'd better get going. It's nearly suppertime," Alanna said, glancing up at the setting sun.  
  
"Goodbye Alanna!" Nolan piped up cheerfully. Tyson merely nodded as way of farewell.  
  
Alanna shot an odd look at Tyson before smiling at the boy. "Goodbye."  
  
And with that, she started away, leaving Tyson to stare at her departing figure. He had a feeling Alanna Thetcher would interrupt his plans for peace and quiet. But the strange thing was he didn't know if he really cared.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
So how do you guys like it so far? Please Review and tell me!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey y'all! Thank SOOOOOOO much for your reviews!!! I loved reading them! They made me feel all giddy inside!  
Sorry this chapter took a while to write, but it's longer so that should keep you happy for a few minutes.  
Plz Read and Review!  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Tyson! Nolan! Where on earth have you been!"  
  
Tyson winced slightly as he caught sight of his mother standing, hands on hips, in the doorway of the main entrance of their manor, a sharp look on her face. The Lady Evelyn was a small, slight woman barely five feet tall, yet she had a voice that could shame even the most prideful of men. They were in for a tongue-lashing, Tyson was sure of it.  
  
Lady Evelyn's eyes widened as she spotted her youngest son, who was wet and shivering despite the heavy coat draped over his shoulders. "Nolan! What happened!"  
  
Nolan glanced timidly up at his mother before casting his gaze downwards. "I slipped and fell in the lake. It was just an accident, Mother," he mumbled, fidgeting nervously.  
  
Lady Evelyn's eyes narrowed slightly, and she crossed her arms across her chest. "Was it an accident that both of you were missing at suppertime? I was about to send out the servants to look for you!"  
  
Tyson stepped forward. "Please don't blame Nolan, Mother. I was the one who saw him sneak out. I should have told someone, but instead I went after him." He grinned guiltily. "I thought we deserved a break."  
  
Lady Evelyn softened a bit. They had been working awfully hard. But if they had only told her where they were going...  
  
"That still doesn't excuse the fact that you missed supper and that Nolan is soaking wet," she muttered, relaxing her stiff frame. She reached out a hand to Nolan. "Let's get you some dry clothes and see if Cookie will warm up some of that stew we had for lunch."  
  
The boy nodded and took her hand. As Lady Evelyn led him inside, Tyson followed, not sure whether he should tell what had really happened at the lake. He shrugged. Perhaps when they had settled down for a warm meal.  
  
After he had changed his clothes, as he had gotten his pants wet while helping Nolan from the lake, Tyson went back downstairs and entered the dining room. Nolan and his mother were already there.  
  
As he seated himself, Lady Evelyn turned to him.  
  
"Nolan was telling me of the girl who rescued him," she said, watching him closely.  
  
Tyson reached for the ladle. "Ah, yes. I was just about to tell you about her."  
  
"Well, what's her name?"  
  
"Alanna," Nolan said. "Tyson, would you pass the potatoes?"  
  
Tyson picked up the bowl and slid it over to his younger brother, then picked up his spoon, suddenly realizing how hungry he was.  
  
"What's her last name?" Lady Evelyn pressed.  
  
"Thetcher," Tyson replied, grinning to himself as he remembered how reluctant Alanna had been to tell him her name. His mother took the grin differently and a sly look came over her face.  
  
"Perhaps we should invite Alanna and her family to dinner sometime," she said casually, glancing over at her oldest son.  
  
"Yeah!" Nolan said excitedly.  
  
Tyson nearly choked. "What! Why would we do that?"  
  
"To show our gratitude for her helping Nolan, of course!"  
  
Nolan was following along, his head turning back and forth to watch both of them speak.  
  
Tyson scowled. "But it was her fault in the first place!"  
  
His mother rolled her eyes. "Yes, but she did rescue him. I hardly know any girl who would do the same."  
  
Tyson frowned, but he knew she was right.  
  
"And anyways," Lady Evelyn continued. "That will give us the perfect opportunity to get to know some of the people of Bentworth."  
  
Tyson sighed, then straightened. "Oh, Mother, that reminds me. I'd like to go to town tomorrow and look around. Is there anything you need?"  
  
Lady Evelyn looked thoughtful. "Not at the moment. But if I think of something, I'll let you know."  
  
"Can I go, Tyson?" Nolan asked eagerly, his blue eyes shining hopefully.  
  
Before Tyson could respond, Lady Evelyn shook her head. "I don't think so, Nolan. We must get you enrolled in school. It's already been going for two weeks."  
  
Nolan looked disappointed, but he tried to hide it.  
  
"Don't worry, little brother," Tyson said, smiling. "You'll soon be going into town more often than you like, for school and when I drag you along for company."  
  
Nolan nodded, happy with that.  
  
"Well, we'd better all get to bed soon," Lady Evelyn said, rising to her feet. "We all have a busy day tomorrow."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"How about this one, dear?"  
  
Alanna pulled herself from her thoughts. "What?"  
  
Her mother sighed. "The material, Alanna. Do you like it?"  
  
"Sure," she replied absentmindedly, glancing out the window of the dress shop, wishing she were anywhere else but there.  
  
"Alanna!"  
  
This time she mentally shook herself and forced her to pay attention. "What?"  
  
Lady Annette crossed her arms. "I've asked you about four different fabrics, and for everyone you've said 'sure'!"  
  
Alanna sat back in her soft, easy chair. "Mother, I've told you a thousand times. I don't care what color my dresses are, or what style. You can choose whatever you think is the best."  
  
Her mother looked confused. "Don't you care what the Duke will think of you?"  
  
Alanna scoffed. "Not really."  
  
Her thoughts drifted back to the note that had been delivered to their home that morning, a note inviting Alanna and her family to have dinner with the McContys that night. It had said that Lady Evelyn, widow of the former Duke of Worthington, wanted to thank Alanna personally for rescuing her son Nolan from the lake.  
  
Upon reading the invitation, Alanna's mother had turned to her and asked what in the world had she done the previously evening. Alanna then mumbled her story, leaving out a few minor details, explaining what the note was talking about.  
  
Alanna snapped back to attention when she realized her mother was speaking again.  
  
"...have been invited dine with one of the wealthiest eligible young man in Kyrria. You will be polite and mind your manners."  
  
Alanna blew air out of her mouth in frustration. "I know, mother, I didn't mean I would be rude. I just don't understand why it matters so much what my gown looks like and why I need a new one when I have plenty of other good ones."  
  
Lady Annette turned back to the wall where the different materials were displayed. "This is a special occasion, dear. You must look your best."  
  
Alanna groaned inwardly and stared out the window again. Even though the duke was quite handsome, she didn't think he was worth this much trouble.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
An hour later, Alanna and her mother finally emerged from the dress shop. Lady Annette had finally settled on a gown, and had decided to return home. Alanna, who had previously arranged to meet her best friend Sara, stayed in town. So her mother left in the coach, leaving her to do as she pleased.  
  
Alanna began strolling along, heading towards the town hall, where she would meet Sara. She swung her basket casually at her side as she glanced in the windows of shops, smiling and nodding politely at the people she passed.  
  
Alanna reached the town hall in just a few minutes and immediately spotted Sara sitting on the steps.  
  
"Sara!" she said as she hurried up to her best friend. "Sorry I'm late, Mother took forever choosing a dress, and she wouldn't let me leave."  
  
Sara smiled, her golden curls shining in the sunlight. "That's alright. It was nice just to sit here and think for a few minutes."  
  
"Did your thoughts have anything to do with someone named Benjamin Parker?" Alanna said mischievously. She knew that her friend had been infatuated with Ben Parker for months now, and loved teasing her about it.  
  
Sara blushed slightly. "Oh, stop it, you!" she said, faking anger. She swiped at Alanna, who laughed and jumped back.  
  
"Getting violent now, are we?" Alanna joked. "I'd better warn Ben about this other side of you."  
  
Giggling, the two friends started off towards the market, where everyday, farmers and artisans brought their goods to sell. Their plan for the day was to shop Sara's mother's birthday present.  
  
On the way, Alanna filled her best friend in on everything that had happened since she had last seen her, which included rescuing Nolan from the lake, meeting Tyson McConty, and then receiving the dinner invitation.  
  
Sara sighed dreamily. "You're so lucky, Alanna. He sounds so handsome and charming."  
  
Alanna looked at her sharply. "Handsome, yes. Charming, no."  
  
Sara cocked her head. "Why do you say that?"  
  
Alanna shook her head, glancing around at the bustling street. "He practically yelled at me for saving his little brother! He didn't even try to help Nolan."  
  
"But he did say that he would have if you hadn't," her friend said logically.  
  
Alanna huffed. "Well, he didn't have to be so rude about it."  
  
Before Sara could answer, they reached the marketplace. Shoppers were everywhere, arguing about prices and carrying packages. Voices were calling out, trying to attract the attention of would-be buyers. The bright displays of food and other goods lifted the girl's spirits and they joined in immediately.  
  
They made their way over to a group of several stalls selling glass items. After much deliberation, they chose a small, delicate jewelry box covered with detailed engravings.  
  
As they waited for their gift to be wrapped, the girls chatted with the woman who owned the shop. A minute later she handed Sara the package and the girls started back out of the marketplace. They had only gone a few steps when they heard a voice from behind them, calling their names.  
  
Alanna groaned inwardly as she recognized the familiar syrupy tone of Leila Dontabar, her most hated rival. She and Sara exchanged a quick glance before turning to face Leila.  
  
Alanna choked back a gasp. Standing next to Leila, her arm tightly entwined with his, was Tyson McConty, a miserable look on his face. Alanna quickly realized that he was not enjoying Leila's company.  
  
"Alanna, I'd like you to meet Lord Tyson McConty, the Duke of Worthington," Leila said sweetly, smiling smugly. She was wearing a pretty blue gown that accentuated her slim figure and complimented her aqua blue eyes. She was, as usual, very alluring. "Tyson, this is Alanna Thetcher and Sara Montgomery, two friends of mine."  
  
Friends? Alanna held back a laugh. They were no more friends than a mouse and a cat.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Miss Thetcher," Tyson said, bowing slightly, his bright clear eyes looking straight into hers.  
  
Alanna blinked. Why was he being so friendly? They had not separated on good terms the evening before.  
  
"You know each other?" Leila asked, dropping Tyson's arm, her mouth hanging open in consternation.  
  
"We've met," Alanna said sweetly, reveling in this small victory over her rival.  
  
Leila recovered quickly. She took Tyson's arm again, and smiled sweetly up at him. Tyson grimaced as her arm clutched tighter.  
  
"It was nice to see you again. Lord Tyson and I must be going now," Leila said, a smug look on her face. Tyson flinched noticeably at the use of his title. Alanna grinned, noting his discomfort. It served him right for being so rude to her the evening before.  
  
"Well, we'll leave you two to your shopping. So long!" Alanna said brightly, grinning triumphantly at Tyson. The poor bloke was trapped in Leila's clutches. One did not easily escape from her!  
  
She grabbed Sara's arm and led her away, afraid she might burst out laughing at the look on Tyson's face.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Tyson sighed miserably as he watched Alanna Thetcher disappear into the crowd, her beautiful chestnut brown hair gleaming in the bright sunlight. He had only been in the company of Miss Leila Dontabar for a few minutes, but that was a few minutes too long with the flirtatious, sugar sweet young woman. The thought of spending another minute with her repulsed the young duke.  
  
He glanced sideways at Leila, nearly gagging when he saw her watching him adoringly. This was exactly why he had left Frell: to get away from this type of girl. Only one girl had been different, but so far Alanna Thetcher seemed to despise him.  
  
He was consoled by the reminder that Alanna and her family had been invited to dine with Tyson and his mother that evening. There was still a chance for him to become friends with her.  
  
Tyson shook thoughts of Alanna from his mind as Leila began dragging him through the crowd, chatting continually and constantly batting her eyelashes. He groaned inwardly. Unless he did something, he could be stuck here for hours.  
  
"...and you must meet my good friend Dawnielle. We've been best friends since we were five, and..."  
  
When Leila finally paused to take a breath, Tyson moved quickly.  
  
Addressing the girl, he bowed slightly. "I'm dreadfully sorry Miss Dontabar, but I really must be going now. My mother is expecting me."  
  
Leila did not try and hide her disappointment. "Oh, but we're just becoming aquatinted!"  
  
"I'm sure we will meet again," Tyson said, growing impatient. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way."  
  
With another small bow, he quickly turned and started away, wanting to get far away before Leila tried to follow him.  
  
As he strode along, Tyson silently congratulated himself on his successful attempt on escaping the clinging grasp of Leila Dontabar.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Please Review!!!!!! I'm trying for 55 reviews for this story, so please review and I'll promise to update soon! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey y'all! I can't believe I actually got 55 reviews!!! I didn't actually think I could get there!!! Reviews make my day, whether there is one or a hundred!!!!! THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH!!  
  
Thanks to: Sunna Anarkaliblossoms billyboe b-ball chick bellarina chari shadows reyrey3 warfairie Me littlelambug Turwen lost star lady gwen kkroonie lilskura sassafras Riley Clearwater Crazayladay sealednectar on-fire-for-Christ twinkles Reddie peachyprach Natalie Francesca Wicked Silence Miss Cleo don't' ask  
  
If I missed you, or spelled your name wrong, please make sure and tell me!  
  
Sorry for the slower update, I'm sooooo busy! Yeah, excuses, excuses.  
  
Ok, the characters might get a little confusing here (Hey, they did for me, and I'm the writer!), so here's a list of the characters and who they are.  
  
Lady Evelyn- Tyson's mother Nolan- Tyson's seven-year old brother Earl- Alanna's father (No name. I'm too lazy. Plus he's not in the story too much, so whatever)  
Lady Annette- Alanna's mother Nicolas- Alanna's twenty-year old brother Devin- Alanna's eleven-year old brother (Alanna also has a younger sister, Leah, but she's too young to go on social calls, so she's not in this chapter.)  
  
There you go! So if you get confused, just look up here!  
  
Blah, blah, blah, here's the next chapter!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Miss Alanna, you must hold still!"  
  
Alanna sighed exasperatedly. "Sorry, Margaret."  
  
The maid continued lacing up the back of Alanna's new dress, a beautiful pale yellow gown with a high waistline and three-quarter length sleeves. Alanna crossed her arms and began tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
She glanced in her full-length mirror and groaned inwardly. She looked so ...girly. There was no other word to describe it. Along with her dress, she was wearing matching shoes and an elaborate emerald necklace. Half her hair was pulled up into a bun; the rest was left flowing down her back.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours, Margaret stepped back and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, that's as good as it's going to get with you always wiggling around," she said, looking Alanna up and down.  
  
Alanna smiled and gave the middle-aged woman a small hug. "Thanks for putting up with me."  
  
"You're welcome, dear," Margaret said, hugging her back. "Now you'd best get going or your mother will fry you for breakfast."  
  
"I'll see you when I get back," Alanna laughed, grabbing her shawl from her bed.  
  
"Yes, and you can tell me about that handsome young duke everyone's talking about."  
  
As Alanna started to protest, Margaret laughed and shooed her out of the room. "Have a good time!"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"They've really cleaned the place up," Lady Annette, Alanna's mother, said, clearly impressed, as their coach approached Bentworth Manor. Alanna was also surprised how different the mansion looked in only few days of occupation. The roof had been repaired, the window shutters repainted, and a welcoming light shown out of every window.  
  
"That should say something about what kind of people they are," Nicolas said, leaning over to get a better look out of the carriage window. Alanna smiled at her older brother, very glad he had agreed to accompany them. At least she would have someone to talk to besides Tyson.  
  
Alanna's eleven-year old brother Devin nodded his agreement. "Yeah, rich people."  
  
As Lady Annette gave Devin her lecture on how wealth wasn't important, Alanna sat back in her seat and took a deep breath. It wasn't just that she disliked Tyson, it was also that she hated social calls. The preparation, the small talk, the polite smiles; it was amazing that people went through all that just to appear sociable. It nearly drove her mad!  
  
That, plus the fact that she never seemed to be able to say or do anything right, was a perfect recipe for a horrible evening.  
  
The coach pulled to a stop. Nicolas opened the door to the coach and climbed out. As he helped Alanna down, a small gust of cool autumn wind hit her. She shivered, then looked up to see the front door of the mansion open and a man, the butler, step out. When Alanna's mother and father had stepped down from the carriage, he began speaking.  
  
"The Thetchers, I presume?" the butler asked, looking over at the Earl. When he received a nod, he gave a polite smile. "Please follow me. Lady Evelyn is expecting you."  
  
As the man turned and started away, Alanna gave a resigned sigh. Reluctantly, she followed behind her parents as they entered the manor.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Tyson and Nolan looked up as the newly hired butler, Francis, entered the parlor and bowed slightly. "Your guests have arrived, Lady Evelyn."  
  
Tyson sat up. Finally!  
  
"Good, good. Bring them in," his mother said, setting down her sewing as Nolan began putting away the puzzle he had been working on.  
  
A minute later, Francis returned, bowing again, then stepping to the side. Following him were five people. The first two were older, a man and a women, and could only be the Earl of Demby and his wife. The third person was a young man, perhaps a couple of years older than he was. Next to him was a young boy, perhaps ten or so.  
  
Behind them came Alanna, looking very pretty in a pale yellow gown. She had a polite smile on her face that Tyson could easily tell was a fake.  
  
After introductions had been made, Lady Evelyn turned to Alanna and took her hand. "I can't thank you enough for what you did for Nolan. When I think of what might have happened..." she shivered and glanced over to where Nolan was chatting with Devin. "I'm just glad you were nearby."  
  
Alanna smiled and squeezed the woman's hand. "Thank you for the kind words, but I really didn't do all that much."  
  
Lady Evelyn scoffed. "Didn't do all that much! Nolan told me all that happened, although he didn't mention how pretty you were."  
  
As Alanna blushed slightly, Tyson's mother glanced at him with a sly smile. Tyson groaned inwardly. So that was why she had insisted on inviting the Thetchers to dinner. She was attempting to play matchmaker between Alanna and Tyson!  
  
Thankfully, Francis entered at that moment, announcing that dinner was ready to be served.  
  
Tyson was about to offer his arm to Alanna when her twenty year-old brother, Nicolas, took her arm. With a slight frown, he took his mother's arm instead. Luckily, Lady Evelyn didn't notice his frown, too engrossed in chatting with Alanna's mother.  
  
As they walked through the hallways, Tyson watched all the Thetchers. The Earl was quite boring. Saying nothing, he glanced around, mildly interested in all the rich tapestries hanging from the walls.  
  
Lady Annette was also quiet, but only because she was listening to Tyson's mother describe all the work. She was a tall, graceful woman with hair much darker than that of her husbands and children.  
  
Tyson looked ahead of him to where Nolan was proudly showing eleven-year old Devin around. Though there was four years difference between the two, they had already become friends.  
  
Tyson glanced over his shoulder to look at Alanna and her brother. He managed to catch her eye and give a small smile before turning his head back to face forward.  
  
They entered the dining room and took their places at the table. Tyson and his mother sat at the ends, while the rest sat on either side. Tyson almost groaned when he saw that his mother had seated Alanna on his right, so that she was sitting right next to him.  
  
Dinner passed quickly. Tyson became fast friends with Nicolas, as there was only a year's difference in their ages. Both tried to include Alanna in their conversation, but she would only give a polite comment or nod in agreement with whatever they said.  
  
After their plates were cleared away, Lady Evelyn turned to her son. "Tyson, dear, perhaps you could show Alanna and Nicolas the library." She looked at Lady Annette. "When we bought the manor, we didn't even know there was a library. It came as a pleasant surprise to all of us."  
  
Nicolas shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I should to be heading home. I'm leaving tomorrow for Bast, and I need to be up early."  
  
"Oh, that's too bad," Lady Evelyn said. "Maybe another time."  
  
Tyson suddenly realized that his mother had made a perfect opening for him. He wanted to get to know Alanna, and hopefully become her friend. Here was his chance.  
  
He looked across the table at Alanna, who was in the process of brushing a lock of her chestnut brown hair away from her face. "Perhaps Alanna would like to accompany me to the garden."  
  
Alanna froze. She glanced quickly at her mother who was nodding her agreement. The rest of the table was watching with amused smiles.  
  
Alanna looked over at Tyson and forced a smile. "Of course."  
  
They rose to their feet, Alanna a bit reluctantly. Tyson offered Alanna his arm. She paused, then laid her hand stiffly on his forearm.  
  
Bidding farewell, they left the dining room. Tyson glanced back to see everyone in the room casting knowing smiles after them.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
As soon as the heavy dining room doors closed behind them, Alanna took her hand from Tyson's arm and glared at him, her emerald green eyes showing annoyance. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Tyson grinned. "Taking you to see the library, I believe. Should I be doing something else?"  
  
Alanna crossed her arms. "You know what I'm talking about."  
  
"I do?" he asked innocently.  
  
She rolled her eyes. Why was he playing dumb? She brushed past him and began walking down the hall.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going!"  
  
Alanna didn't bother answering, just continued striding along. She heard Tyson hurrying to catch up with her. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?  
  
Tyson fell into place beside her. "The library's the other way."  
  
"I know."  
  
They reached the front door. Alanna grabbed her shawl and draped it over her arm. As she opened the door, she looked back to see Tyson staring at her.  
  
"What?" she asked, irritated.  
  
He shook his head. "Where are you going?"  
  
Alanna stepped out into the cool evening air. "For a walk. Don't worry, I'm not running away or anything."  
  
As Tyson began reaching for his coat, Alanna waved him off. "I'll be back in a few minutes. And no, I don't need you to come with me."  
  
And with that she closed the door with a loud click.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Ten minutes later, Alanna stood in the garden, shivering in the wind. She was cold, but wasn't ready to face Tyson again, as she was likely to yell at him or something.  
  
She looked around at what appeared to be a rose garden. All the roses were gone, of course, as it was the middle of October, but the green bushes still created a beautiful scene.  
  
A cold five minutes later, Alanna gave into the wind and started back for the manor, wishing she had brought a cloak instead of a light shawl. She hadn't really been expecting to waltz around outside in the freezing temperature.  
  
As she opened the front door and slipped inside, she was surprised to see Tyson sitting in the entry hall, reading a book.  
  
He glanced up casually as she removed her shawl and hung it up. As she turned to face him, he stood, placing his book face down on the small side table.  
  
Alanna glanced at the book, but her attention was focused on Tyson. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
He crossed his arms. "Well, this is my house. Perhaps I should be asking you that."  
  
Alanna flushed angrily. What was it about this guy that annoyed her so much? He was quite good-looking, but she had never really been one to go for looks. "Um, hello? You invited us here!"  
  
Tyson laughed, his deep blue eyes twinkling, and held up his hands. "Alright, alright, I was just kidding. Anyway, I'm in here because I figured if I went back to the dining room, everyone would kind of wonder where you were."  
  
"Oh." Alanna felt stupid. Why hadn't she thought of that?  
  
Tyson cocked his head. "Here comes everyone."  
  
Alanna listened also and heard the sound of many sets of footsteps headed their way. They would arrive in a minute or two.  
  
Alanna glanced again at the book Tyson had been reading. She bent her head to see the title, but before she could read it, Tyson picked it up and tucked it under his arm, blocking the cover.  
  
Alanna rolled her eyes. She knew he had done that just so she would ask what he was reading. Well, she wouldn't give him that pleasure.  
  
They both looked towards the door leading to the rest of the manor just as their families entered, chatting and laughing.  
  
"There you two are!" Lady Evelyn exclaimed. "We just sent a servant to fetch you from the library."  
  
Tyson didn't even glance at Alanna as he responded. "Alanna expressed a desire to get a breath of fresh air, so we went outside for a while."  
  
Thankfully, Lady Evelyn accepted that without comment. She turned to Alanna's mother and helped her with her shawl as her father and Devin slipped into their coats. Nicolas had obviously already left for home. Alanna picked up her shawl again and slipped it around her shoulders.  
  
As her parents thanked Lady Evelyn for the dinner, Alanna said goodbye to Nolan and gave him a small hug. Then she turned to Tyson's mother and shook her hand with a genuine smile.  
  
As she turned to leave, her mother gave a slight, pointed cough. Alanna sighed and turned back to face Tyson. Smiling forcefully, she gave a quick curtsy. "It was a pleasure to see you again."  
  
Tyson bowed. "The pleasure was all mine."  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Alanna shot one last smile at Lady Evelyn and Nolan before following her parents out the front door and into the waiting coach.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
I'm sorry this took so long to update. In my first draft, Alanna and Tyson were being too nice. This is supposed to be a love/hate, right? Oh, well. I think I'll try for 80 or 85 reviews this time, so....  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
(Pretty please?) 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Sorry I took awhile for this chapter. I wasn't sure how I wanted the story to progress, but I figured it all out. You guys are so patient with my stupid writers block. Thanks to:

Emily

Rowenhood

EvilSpirit

rani singla

mistyqueen

laelai

booklover

Ilenya the fair

Jessica

lady gwen

littlelambug

Pabo

Filialunae

lost star

billyboe

watrfairie

cutie20

Sunna

Francesca

Riley Clearwater

Kate

don't-ask

bathroomtilesqueen

sassafras

Crazayladay

Thank you reviewers! Luv ya all!

Right, here you go!

------------------------------------

It rained steadily for the next week. Alanna was miserable, cooped up inside her house with only her embroidery for company. Twice she tried to sneak outside, but was caught both times. So she settled with staring glumly out her misty bedroom window, wishing to be free of the monotonous routine.

She sighed and leaned her head against the window, letting the coolness of the glass wash over her. The rain had finally begun to slacken off, and now it was only drizzling. As soon as it completely stopped, she would be free to go outside for the first time in a week.

Alanna let her mind drift back to the subject that had been bugging her constantly ever since the dinner party at Bentworth Manor: her rudeness to Tyson McConty. She couldn't help but feel guilty whenever she thought of her unfounded coldness. Alanna really had no logical reason to be mad at him. The only thing he had done was be slightly overprotective of Nolan.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Alanna called, uncurling her feet from beneath her as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

The door opened and Lady Annette stepped into the room, a heavy cloak wrapped around her shoulders. Alanna sat up straight and raised an eyebrow at her mother. "Please tell me you're here to say I can finally go outside."

Lady Annette smiled. "Well, in a manner of speaking. Since the rain has finally slowed down a bit, I decided that it would be a perfect opportunity to go visit the Montgomery's. I thought you would like to go with me and see Sara. I know it's been a while since you last saw her."

Alanna brightened. "When can we leave?"

Her mother laughed. "You just can't wait to get out of here can you?"

Alanna gave a sheepish smile as she grabbed her cloak from her coat rack. "You know how I am. I can't stand to be inside for more than a day."

Lady Annette shook her head. "We always were different in that regard. I can't stand being outside, with all the wind and rain."

Alanna gave a dramatic sigh and draped her cloak over her arm. "I suppose we'll be taking the carriage again instead of riding?"

"Yes," Lady Annette agreed, hiding a smile as they left the room, closing the door firmly behind them. "Riding does horrible things to one's complexion."

Alanna rolled her eyes. She knew her mother was referring to the number of times Alanna had gone riding and come back sunburned, windswept, and glowing. It had irked Lady Annette to no end, and although she tried to explain to Alanna that proper young ladies did not gallop around on horses, her words fell on deaf ears.

As Alanna climbed into the coach, she noticed her mother talking to the driver in a low tone. She only had a moment to wonder what they were talking about when they ended their conversation and Lady Annette hurried to climb in beside her.

As they drove along, Lady Annette chattered on and on about this and that. Alanna hardly paid attention. Instead she stared out the window at the passing countryside, extremely glad to be free of her house.

After a few minutes, Alanna focused her thoughts enough to notice that it was not the Montgomery's manor that they were approaching. It was the McConty's.

Alanna turned to stare at her mother. "What are we doing here?"

Lady Annette smiled unconcernedly. "The McConty's are on the way to Sara's house. I thought we could stop by and say hello."

Alanna sat back in her seat. "Great," she mumbled.

--------------------------------

"Annette! Alanna! What a pleasant surprise!"

Alanna smiled at Lady Evelyn and gave a small curtsy. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's good to see you as well," Lady Evelyn said warmly, then turned to greet Alanna's mother. Alanna glanced inconspicuously around the sitting room. There was no sign of Tyson.

Alanna turned back to the two women when she heard Tyson's name being spoken.

"You two really have magnificent timing. Tyson returned from a business trip just a few minutes ago. He's down at the stables right now, helping with the horses."

Points for him, Alanna thought with a wry smile. Not many noblemen were willing to do manual labor. That seemed different with Tyson.

Suddenly Alanna remembered how rude she had been the last time she had met him. A small wave of guilt passed over her. She really should apologize for how she had acted.

Alanna acted on impulse. Turning to address Lady Evelyn, she gave a curtsy. "Would you mind if I had a word with Lord Tyson? I have a small matter to discuss with him."

Lady Evelyn gave a surprised, but pleased, smile. "By all means! Would you like to wait here at the house or would you like to walk down to the stables?"

Alanna grinned. " I think I'll walk, if that's alright with you."

The two older women exchanged a look. "Of course."

Alanna quietly left the room, and headed for the front door. Stepping outside, she took a long deep breath and started off towards the stables.

Walking along, Alanna pulled her cloak closer around her, glad for it's warmth as the slight wind rustled around her. The rain had finally stopped, but the sky was still a mass of stormy gray clouds.

As she neared the stable, Alanna noticed a mud encrusted coach alongside the building. Two manservants, armed with buckets and rags, were scrubbing away at the mud. She approached them.

"Excuse me," she said.

They looked up. Immediately, they jumped to their feet and gave awkward bows.

"Hello, Miss!" the younger one said, grinning at her with a bright smile. "How can we help you?"

"I'm looking for Lord Tyson. Is he still around?"

The older servant nodded. "Yes'm. He's inside putting Lady in her stall."

Alanna smiled and nodded at them. "Thank you."

As she rounded the corner, which hid her from the servant's view, Alanna paused. From inside the stable, there came the snorts and neighs of a horse, and not a very happy horse at that.

Frowning slightly, she approached the door and looked inside. A few feet in front of her stood Tyson, his back to her, with his shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows and his dark blonde hair in complete disarray. His hands were filled with the reins of an extremely agitated horse.

The red-brown mare was rearing up on her hind legs, shaking her head, trying to free herself of the tight grip Tyson held on the reins. Taking his time, Tyson spoke soothing words to the horse, all the while holding the reins firm.

Eventually, the beautiful horse calmed down, with only a few annoyed snorts every few moments. Alanna watched in amazement as Tyson, still holding the reins, gradually approached the mare, gathering the rope in his arms as he went. The horse watched him warily, still slightly skittish.

When Tyson at last reached the mare, he slowly reached up his hand and caught the bridle. The mare tossed her head, but Tyson held firm.

Alanna shook her head. She had had no idea Tyson was so good with animals. This was another thing she hadn't thought was possible for him. She was learning there was more to him than she had thought

--------------------------------

"There, you're alright, aren't you, girl?" Tyson said quietly, stroking Lady's nose. It had taken him longer than usual to calm his extremely skittish horse. Lady would have been fine if she hadn't accidentally kicked a spare bucket lying on the stable floor. That was all that was needed to set of the mare. Tyson would have sold he long ago if it weren't for the fact that he loved her so much.

"You're pretty good with horses," a familiar voice from behind him said.

Tyson jumped, startled by the sudden sound. Lady snorted and tossed her head, but didn't rear up. Tyson knew who it was before he had even turned around.

Sure enough, Alanna Thetcher was standing in the doorway, wrapped in a dark gray cloak, her brown hair pulled back in a loose braid. She gave an uneasy smile and nodded at him politely. "Good day, Lord Tyson."

Tyson shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "Please, just Tyson." He furrowed his eyebrows. What was she doing here?

As if she had read his thoughts, Alanna explained. "My mother and I were on our way to visit my friend's family, and decided to stop by and say hello."

"Oh."

Tyson was extremely confused. A week ago, at the dinner party, Alanna had clearly shown she didn't want anything to do with him. Now she was acting polite and civil. What had changed?

Again, Alanna answered his unasked question. Clearing her throat, she began. "Look, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for acting the way I did last week. It was perfectly horrid of me, especially as I had no legitimate reason to be rude."

Tyson was slightly miffed. "Did your mother put you up to this?"

Her green eyes flashed angrily. "What makes you think that?"

Tyson remembered, a bit too late, that Alanna was not the type of girl who would do whatever her parents asked her to.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, hanging his head slightly. "I'm just used to girls who can't think for themselves."

Alanna looked as if she might refuse his apology, but then she gave a small grin. "Well maybe you should get unused to them."

"I'll try," Tyson said, giving an inward sigh of relief. "I'll be right back."

Tyson turned back to Lady, who was watching Alanna suspiciously, and took her bridle again. He led her into her stall, removed her gear, and closed the door behind him. He found Alanna leaning over the stall door of a jet-black stallion that had belonged to Tyson's father.

'What's his name?" she asked, stroking the horse's side. The stallion neighed and nudged her hand.

"Admiral," he answered, standing a couple feet away with his hands in his pockets. "And when he does that, it usually means he wants a carrot."

Alanna glanced at him briefly over her shoulder. "Got any handy?"

Tyson shrugged. "There might be some left in the feed box. I'll go check."

When he returned with the carrots, Tyson handed them to Alanna and watched with amusement as Admiral attempted to steal some from her hand. He grinned as she scolded him, then fed the carrots to him one by one.

When she finished, Alanna smiled and patted Admiral's head one last time before turning back to Tyson.

"I really ought to head back now. My mother's waiting for me," she said.

"I'll go with you. I have to head on up anyway," Tyson volunteered.

After closing the stable doors behind them, they started back up the hill towards the manor. The silence between them grew so awkward that finally Tyson had to say something.

"So, do you like riding?" he asked. He ran a hand through his unruly hair, hoping to straighten it somewhat.

Apparently he had asked exactly the right question. Alanna's eyes lit up. "Yes, I do. But my mother disapproves, so I don't often get the chance to."

That topic carried them all the way back to the manor, where both their mothers stood waiting for them.

After bidding farewell, Alanna stepped into the coach after her mother. She couldn't wait to get to Sara's. She had so much to tell her best friend.

--------------------------------

Hey, eveyone! Sorry the end was kinda sudden but I really wanted to post this today and I have to leave for a choir concert in like two minutes. So make me happy and please review!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, Happy New Years!!

This chapter was kinda hard to write because I had so many ideas for the plot that there was no way that I could do all of them in one story. So I finally had to just pick one, and I obviously chose my favorite. So just in case you're wondering, there won't be much action/adventure. Oh well, I'll just save that for another story.

Just a warning: I might put this story on hold for a little while and do some revising. But that's just a maybe.

Right, anyway, thank you all you wonderful reviewers!!!!!! I can't believe I have 119 reviews!!

Turkishjones35

Fineflyer

Riley clearwater

Oddlyromantic

Lost star

lady qwen

rainyaviel1

Mellem

flyinghigh808

some weirdo

moonlight and starlight

candlelight

naughty little munchkin

Sunna

Emily

watrfairie

B-ball Chick

Pinkpengiun0000

Kimmie

Mistyqueen

Turwen

Lilblondegirl

Rowenhood

Belle Quest

Booklover

Laelai

Crazayladay

Sassafras

Kkroonie

Thanks everyone!

Here's Chapter 6!

----------------------------------------------------

Three weeks later, Alanna was sitting in the parlor, her mother beside her, struggling over her dreaded embroidery.

"No dear," Lady Annette said patiently. "Only nine across, not eleven."

Alanna groaned silently. Not again.

Slowly and painstakingly, she removed two of the stitches she had just done, then continued on at snails pace, determined not to mess up again.

"No Alanna," her mother sighed. "That should be red, not blue."

Alanna threw up her hands in frustration. "Argh!"

"I see you still don't appreciate the art of sewing," a voice behind her said.

"Nicolas!" Alanna said joyfully, whirling around to see her older brother standing in the doorway. She jumped up from her seat and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

Nicolas gave a laugh and hugged her back. "You're just happy that I interrupted your sewing session."

"So what if I am?" Alanna said, her eyes twinkling as she stepped back from him.

After greeting his mother with a hug and a kiss, Nicolas turned back to Alanna.

"Would you mind going on a walk with me for a few minutes? I need to speak to you about something."

Alanna glanced at her mother, who smiled slyly and nodded her consent, then looked back at her brother. "I'd be glad to."

----------------------------------------------------

"So what's on your mind?" Alanna asked curiously as they seated themselves beneath a tall evergreen tree.

Nicolas cleared his throat. " I've been thinking a great deal lately."

Alanna grinned. "Your poor brain!"

Nicolas rolled his eyes. "Yes, pity it all you like." He paused. "It did seem to come up with one thing, however."

"And what's that?"

Nicolas licked his lips. "That perhaps it's time I married."

Alanna should have not been surprised. Her mother had been hinting at this very thing for months now. But surprised she was nonetheless. Nicolas married? The very idea seemed absurd.

She fiddled with a button on her cloak. "Have you anyone in mind?"

At his silence, she looked up. Her brother was staring at the ground, a pink tinge spreading across his face. "Well, you know Rebecca."

Alanna nodded, a small grin climbing her face. "Of course."

Eighteen-year-old Rebecca Stows had lived next door to the Thetchers for many years. She and Alanna were friends, though not very close, as they had only lived next door to each other for a couple years. Alanna had suspected something had begun to evolve between her brother and pretty Rebecca, and now it seemed as if she had been right.

Nicolas, with a slight blush still tingeing his cheeks, continued. "Yes, well, we've been writing each other for a few months now. At first, it was just friendly, but then..."

"You fell in love," Alanna finished for him, a huge smile on her face. Nicolas ducked his head and nodded, a happy grin on his face.

"And?" She asked, urging him for more details. He shrugged sheepishly.

"We're invited to their house for dinner tonight. I'm going to ask her father for her hand in marriage."

At this announcement, any thought of uneasiness flew out of her mind. Alanna threw her arms around him for the second time that day. "Oh Nicolas, that's wonderful!"

Nicolas grinned. "It'll only be wonderful if she accepts me."

Alanna scoffed. "She'd be a fool if she didn't. Who wouldn't want to marry my fantastic brother?"

Nicolas furrowed his eyebrows in false concentration. "Do you really want me to answer that?'

"Maybe it's better if you didn't. Just let me keep believing I have the most wonderful brother in all Kyrria," Alanna said with mock seriousness. "By the way, have you hinted at any of this to Rebecca?"

Nicolas gave a smirk. "Maybe."

She playfully hit him on the shoulder. "What about Mother and Father?'

He nodded. "I wrote them about a week ago. I made them promise not to tell you. I wanted to talk to you myself."

"I'm surprised Mother hasn't burst with excitement," Alanna said. "She must be so pleased with you, giving her a daughter-in-law and a whole wedding to organize."

"Well, if she's not pleased enough, I might have to give her a few grandchildren to make her happy."

Alanna gave a pretend gasp and swatted him on the arm. Nicolas just laughed.

After he calmed down, Alanna asked him, "So is all this the reason why you're home so soon? You were only gone for a month or so."

"Partly," Nicolas replied "Sir Richard sent me to Frell to report to the king. He allowed me to take a slight detour and stay here for a couple of days."

"I'm so glad for you, Nick," Alanna said after a few moments of silence. "You two really are good for each other."

Nicolas smiled. "I know."

----------------------------------------------------

"Do you think they're talking yet?" Rebecca Stows whispered to Alanna, who was sitting next to her.

It was later that same day, and Alanna and her family were at the Stow's manor. It was after dinner, the traditional time when the men of the group left the women and disappeared into the study while the women went to the sitting room. This was when Nicolas would ask Mr. Stows for permission to marry his daughter.

Besides Alanna and Rebecca, their mothers, Lady Annette and Mrs. Stow occupied the sitting room. The older women were sitting together, talking with low voices, no doubt about the coming wedding.

Alanna shook her head. "Probably not. They've only been up there for a few minutes."

Poor Rebecca, Alanna thought. The pretty dark-haired girl was nervously plucking at her dress, no doubt worrying her head off. Alanna reached over and took hold of her hand and squeezed it. "It's alright. I seriously doubt Nicolas will back out or your father will refuse."

Rebecca blinked her blue eyes in amazement. "How did you know I was thinking that?"

Alanna grinned. "Because Nicolas had almost exactly the same thoughts."

Rebecca looked terrified. "He had thoughts about backing out?"

Oops, Alanna thought. That obviously hadn't helped. She tried another reassuring smile. "No silly, I meant he was afraid you might back out."

"Oh," Rebecca shook her head fervently, her dark curls bouncing. "Not a chance.'

"So then there's nothing to worry about."

"I don't know," Rebecca said, biting her lip. "Papa is awful protective of me. I am his only child."

Alanna sighed and gave another squeeze. "I'm sure he'll consent. What other man could be possibly good enough for you?"

Rebecca gave a small giggle. "No one."

Alanna smiled triumphantly. "There, you see? Everything will turn out fine."

Rebecca nodded, with a tiny smile on her face.

They sat like that for another ten minutes, chatting about the wedding. They had just gotten onto the topic of dresses ("How will I choose one?") when the door to the sitting room opened and Alanna's father, Rebecca's father, and of course Nicolas stepped inside. The room immediately went quiet as everyone looked expectantly at Mr. Stows.

Unfortunately for the waiting audience, the tall, distinguished gentlemen only offered a polite greeting and settled himself comfortably onto the large couch beside his wife.

The women, as one, turned to look at Nicolas, who gave a much more satisfying performance.

"Would you like you accompany me on a walk, Rebecca?" he asked smoothly, going to stand beside her and extending his arm to her. "It's a lovely evening."

She smiled pleasantly up at him. "Why, certainly."

Taking his arm, they left the room with eyes only for each other. As soon as the door closed, Mrs. Stows pounced on her husband.

"Well? What happened? Tell us everything!"

Poor Mr. Stows was forced through ten minutes of interrogation before his wife and Alanna's mother would let him alone. They asked for every detail, with which Mr. Stows was hard-pressed to give them, as he was a man and hardly cared for such things.

At last, the two older women had to be satisfied with Mr. Stow's assurances that he found Nicolas to be a perfectly wonderful boy and there would be no problem with his marrying Rebecca.

Alanna hid a smile during all of this. She found Mrs. Stows and her mother's antics to be quite amusing, though she never would have admitted it.

Directing her attention back to fireplace, where a large flame was burning, Alanna smiled and hugged herself. Everything was turning out just right for her brother. She couldn't have been happier for him.

The only thing wrong with the wedding was the thing it represented. When Nicolas married Rebecca, that would be the end of her family childhood. Nicolas would leave, then she would leave, and on until little Leah had grown up and married.

Suddenly, Alanna frowned and sat up straight in her chair. She had never really thought of marriage before, at least for herself. She had always known Nicolas would find some lovely wife, but she had never thought of herself as married.

Would she ever be married? Who knew? But if she did get married, who would it be? Someone she already knew? Or perhaps someone entirely new?

Alanna shook her head. This was too deep of a subject. Better to just concentrate on her brother's happiness.

Alanna joined her mother, who was chatting gaily with Mrs. Stows. They spent the next twenty minutes brainstorming about the wedding. (Would Rebecca's hair look better up or down? What kind of flowers should she have?) The men only glanced smilingly at the women, then dove into a conversation about elven trading.

Before long, the sitting room door opened, and Nicolas and a blushing Rebecca reentered the room. Alanna grinned and sat up. This was it.

Nicolas cleared his throat. "Excuse me, I would like to say something."

The room grew quiet. Nicolas continued.

"A few minutes ago I asked. Rebecca a question."

The older women made a big deal out of holding their breath. Alanna rolled her eyes. If they hadn't known Nicolas was going to propose, she was sure they would have had a bigger effect. As it was, Mr. Stows glanced at them with a strange look on his face, then turned back to the young couple.

"I asked her if she would consider becoming my wife." Nicolas paused. "And she said..."

Rebecca smiled and took his hand. "Yes."

Immediately, the room was filled with congratulations and smiles. The two mothers swarmed Rebecca, while the men shook Nicolas' hand.

Alanna went to Nicolas and gave him a small hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations, Nick!" She said gaily as she stepped away.

Nicolas just grinned and nodded happily. Alanna turned to Rebecca, who was being fussed over by both their mothers.

As soon as she could get through, Alanna hugged Rebecca.

"Now we'll be sisters!" Alanna said joyfully, stepping back with a smile.

Rebecca beamed. "I've never had a sister, but I'm sure we'll be the best of them!"

Alanna could only smile as the soon-to-be bride was again swarmed by their mothers.

----------------------------------------------------

Hours later, the Thetchers cheerfully said farewell to the Stows and piled into their carriage. All the way home they talked excitedly about nothing else but the wedding.

They had decided to hold it a month from then, as that was when Nicolas said he would be able to get away from patrolling. This short amount of time caused protest from the womenfolk. One month was hardly enough time to plan an event such as a wedding! But the men prevailed, as that was the only time Nicolas could get away. And, as Mr. Stows had mentioned, you can't have a wedding without the groom!

Arriving at home, Alanna said goodnight to her family and skipped happily up the stairs to her room.

Throwing off her cloak, she quickly changed into a sleeping gown and jumped between her covers. Grinning slightly, she curled up and laid her head on her pillow.

Her mind drifted back to her earlier subject. She had never thought of being married before. Now she explored the notion fully.

Was there anyone she knew that she would consider for marriage? There was Benjamin Parker; but Alanna happened to know that he fancied her best friend Sara. What about Ewan Charleston? Nope, too old. Robert Dangety? Too weird.

Alanna sighed, frustrated. The only person left was Tyson McConty, but he hardly counted. After all, she hardly knew him. They had met twice in town since their last meeting, both times polite and slightly awkward.

Alanna mentally shook herself. She didn't need to worry about that sort of thing until she was well and ready. It wasn't as if suitors were lining up at her door. Quite the opposite, really. No one wanted to marry a girl who loved to ride horses and get tan, play in the rain, and absolutely loathed embroidery.

That made her happy. Hopefully, father wouldn't try and marry her off for a long time, so that she could have many more years to do as she pleased before being tied down with the duties of being a wife.

Not that she would be likely to accept anyone her father picked, as he would probably pick one of his old friends or something of the sort.

Giving one last sigh, Alanna closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------

There ya go!!! Please Review!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in over a month, but my life has been kind of busy! So I'll make this quick so you can get right to the good stuff.

Thank you reviewers! You all get a big chocolate chip pecan peanut butter cookie!

Me

Meg

Booklover

Indian Ink- I'm sorry I'm moving so slowly! Hopefully things will start to pick up a bit. Thanks for your review!

Oddlyromantic

Mel- Thanks for your review! It's really nice to hear how much you appreciate how time-consuming writing is! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Belle Quest

Kat

Crazayladay

Riley Clearwater- Thanks! I'm glad it sounds real!

Kkroonie

Emily

Sunna

Laelai

Pointy Objects

Sassafras

Rowenhood

HottStuffMelv- Wow! I loved your review! Thanks!

Watrfairie

Lady gwen

B-Ball Chick

Flyinghigh808

Flamingirl

Thanks you so much! You guys are so great!

-

"Tyson? Tyson, where are you?"

Tyson looked up from his desk, where he was reviewing the report of a gentleman who operated one of his farms. "I'm in here Mother."

A minute later, Lady Evelyn appeared in the doorway of the study. "There you are darling. I've been looking all over for you. I have good news!"

Tyson grinned and put down the report. "Did Leila move to Ayortha?"

Lady Evelyn laughed. "Sorry, it's not that good."

Tyson shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "I figured it was worth a shot."

"Well, this is almost as nice," Lady Evelyn said with a smile, crossing the study to his desk, and handed him a slip of white paper.

Tyson took it and read aloud.

"The Lord and Lady of Demby would like to inform you of the upcoming marriage of their son, Sir Nicolas Thetcher, and Miss Rebecca Stows, daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Warren Stows."

Tyson looked up from the paper with a grin. "Nicolas is getting married? That's great!"

He lowered his eyes and read on. "We would be privileged with your presence on the twelfth of December at Demby Manor for the wedding at six o'clock, and then for a ball, held in the bride and grooms honor, directly afterwards."

He again looked up at his mother. "That's in only three weeks! I wonder why they're in such a hurry."

His mother shrugged, still smiling. "I don't know. But their son is a knight. He must be busy what with all the uprisings lately."

Tyson frowned slightly. "That's true." Then his frown deepened and he set the paper down on his desk.

"What's the matter?" his mother asked concernedly.

Tyson tapped a finger on the invitation lying on his desk. "A ball."

His mother nodded understandably. Her son had an extreme dislike for balls. Then she smiled slyly.

"But you must go to offer your congratulations," she reminded him. Then her eyes narrowed deviously. "Besides, I'm sure Alanna will be there."

Tyson nodded thoughtfully, completely missing his mother's obvious hint. "I suppose you're right. I guess I ought to go."

Lady Evelyn nodded solemnly. "Of course."

-

Alanna pressed herself against the wall to avoid a maid barreling down the hallway, carrying an overflowing basket. Grumbling, but not really annoyed, she brushed off her skirt and continued on towards the parlor, where her mother had summoned her.

It's been only a week, Alanna thought with grudging respect, looking around at all the bustling servants. Already mother has half the wedding planned!

She arrived at the parlor door just in time to duck out of the way of yet another crazy maid. Frowning after the pushy woman, she shook her head. Everyone seemed to have something to do with the wedding. Even she had been asked by Rebecca to serve as her maid of honor.

Entering the parlor, Alanna found her mother surrounded by half a dozen servants, all carrying different bouquets of flowers.

"The lilies are lovely, but the roses are so classic!" she heard her mother exclaim, apparently deliberating over which flowers she liked better. Alanna could only wonder where her mother had gotten all the flowers, as it was the end of November.

Alanna coughed pointedly. Her mother turned towards her.

"Ah, Alanna. Just who I wanted to see."

Alanna stood aside from the door as her mother shooed all the servants out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"There we are dear," Lady Annette said, going back to her chair and sitting daintily. "Now we can have some peace and quiet."

Alanna sat across from her, slightly apprehensive. Whatever had caused her mother to tear herself away from wedding business must be important.

Lady Annette smiled. "How have you been, dear? I haven't seen you all week."

Alanna shrugged. "I'm doing fine. But you've been awful busy."

Busy was an understatement. Ever since Nicolas had first announced his engagement, Alanna's mother had spent every day, from dawn to dusk it seemed, tasting wine, looking over material, ordering food, and a hundred other things.

Lady Annette sighed dramatically and tilted her head. "It has been an awful lot of work so far. And I'm afraid that's not going to end until the wedding day."

"Why don't you ask Mrs. Stows and Rebecca for help? I'm sure they'd love to."

"Well, of course they would. And they can, when it comes to Rebecca's part in everything," she said, patting Alanna on the knee. "But it is the duty of the groom's family to put on the wedding."

Alanna frowned. "Then why haven't you asked me for help?"

Lady Annette grinned. "That's exactly what I was about to do."

Alanna smiled. "So what do you have for me?"

Lady Annette's grin faded slightly. "Well..."

Alanna didn't like where this was headed. "What?"

"I would like for you to...to take dancing lessons."

There was a moment of silence. Then, "Oh mother!"

Alanna slumped back in her seat. She should have been expecting this. After all, there would be a ball, which included dancing. Obviously, as the groom's sister and the maid of honor she would be expected to join in.

She thought about the times she had attempted to dance. Wincing, she remembered the time she had accidentally elbowed her instructor in the stomach. Then there was the time she had tripped and broken that vase. So many to chose from.

Her mother continued speaking. "Don't worry Alanna. I've heard this teacher is wonderful. She's never before had a student that hadn't learned to dance properly."

"Well, she's never had me before," Alanna muttered.

"Oh, please Alanna? Just this once?"

Alanna looked at her mother's pleading face. She did feel sorry for her. All her life her mother had wanted a perfect lady as a daughter, and all she had gotten was...Alanna.

Alanna thought about it. She supposed it would be nice to learn how to move gracefully on the dance floor and not make a fool of herself every time she was asked for a dance (which wasn't often).

Sighing, she agreed. "Alright."

"Wonderful!" Her mother said, clapping her hands. "I shall fetch her immediately. Your lessons begin this afternoon."

Alanna sighed again. "Great."

Her mother's mood dampened. "I'm sorry dear, I know how much you dislike dancing. But it is for a good reason."

"Which is?"

Her mother smiled mysteriously. "You'll find out tomorrow."

Alanna merely shrugged. "Alright. Is that all?"

"Yes dear," her mother said. "I'll see you at dinner tonight."

Alanna nodded and left the parlor.

-

"No, No, you turn to the left, then the -Miss Alanna, you must stand straighter! There, that's better. Now curtsy, and you're done."

Alanna gave a tired, but perfect, curtsy. She was in a state of shock. She was actually learning how to dance!

She had started her first dance lesson over two hours ago with her latest teacher, Madam Lonche. They had started with curtsies. For nearly half an hour, Alanna went up and down countless times. Finally, Madame Lonche pronounced her curtsies perfect, and moved on to posture.

This was where Alanna had the most trouble. For the life of her, she could not remember to hold her head high, keep her back straight, or bend her arms at exactly the right angle.

Finally, Madame Lonche sat Alanna down and told her if she did not learn to keep her posture correct, she would stay there in the ballroom and practice until she could.

That got Alanna's attention. She had no intention of staying longer than she had to. She had forced herself to concentrate on every little detail, until at last she was able to dance the high-spirited gavotte without a single mistake.

After finishing the dance, Alanna collapsed in a chair along the side of the ballroom. She was exhausted. Madame Lonche hadn't let her rest since the beginning of the lesson.

"Very good," Madame Lonche said shortly. "Our next lesson is in two days. Be prepared to work hard."

Alanna looked at her teacher in disbelief. "What have we been doing, if not working hard?"

Madame gave a small smile. "This was just a warm-up."

Alanna shook her head. That was a warm-up? "How many more lessons will we have?"

"As many as it takes for you to learn how to dance properly."

And with that, Madame Lonche picked up her cloak from her chair and strode from the ballroom. Alanna only slumped back in her chair, her small feeling of accomplishment smothered by the fact that she had a long way to go until she could be rid of dancing lessons. 


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry! I know I took a while to update, but I couldn't seem to get anything right in this chapter! I must have redone it three times before I was satisfied!

I just wanna thank my older sister for helping me with this story! All the suggestions really helped make the story so much better! Thanks!

And thanks to all my super duper reviewers!

Phillipa of the Phoenix

appleturnover

Ella

smile

KatieKat19

bluesints

on-fire-for-Christ

Iwatsuki

Ocean-Poweress

KrazieShadowNinja

henriettakidd

ladeportisa4

enchantedcameo

Laelai

flyinghigh808

Mellem

Arwen Veancawen

HottStuffMelv

Lisa VanOsch

Booklover

Sunna

lady gwen

WRITING

Indian Ink

Meg

Nekonator

Belle Quest

j

Rowenhood

flamingirl

Riley Clearwater

Thanks for all your support everyone!

Now on to Chapter Eight!

--------------------------------------------------------

She was there again.

She entered the large clearing, guiding her horse with ease, and immediately headed for the tall, oak tree near the center. After dismounting and wrapping her horse's reins around a branch of the tree, she reached into her saddlebag and pulled out a book, seating herself in the shade of the oak.

Tyson, watching Alanna from a stand of trees, grinned. It was almost too perfect.

Slowly, and silently, Tyson led his horse around the edge of the clearing. Dismounting, he took his horse's reins and quietly started towards Alanna.

She was still immersed in her book, leaning against the tree, her legs tucked beneath her. When he was only a few feet away, she spoke. "Good afternoon, Lord Tyson."

Shrugging unconcernedly, but grinning, Tyson dropped all pretense of being quiet. "Good day, Lady Alanna."

She closed her book as he arrived at the tree. Giving a slight bow, he asked "May I join you?"

She nodded, and set down her book beside her. "Of course."

Tying his horse's reins beside hers, he then seated himself comfortably beneath the tree, leaning back on his hands.

"I received an invitation to your brother's wedding yesterday," he said.

Alanna rolled her eyes. "I'm not surprised. It's only been a week since the engagement, and already my mother has invited practically the whole town."

Tyson chuckled. "That sounds just like what my mother would have done."

Alanna gave a smile, her eyes losing interest.

"So what brings you out riding today?" He asked, hoping to interest her in a conversation.

Alanna shrugged. "The beautiful weather?"

From the careless way she said it, Tyson knew that wasn't it. "I don't think so."

Alanna leaned forward and crossed her arms, a small smile twitching at the corners of her mouth. "Fine then, Mr. Know-it-all. Since you seem to know everything about me, you tell me why I came riding."

"Alright," Tyson said, leaning forward "The reason you came riding today was because you wanted to get away from your mother and all her wedding plans."

Alanna sat up, her mouth open slightly in shock. "How in Kyrria did you ever know that?"

Tyson gave a pleased smile. "Simple observation."

She shook her head as she leaned back again. "How's that?"

Tyson shrugged. "Just watching you and your mother together for a few minutes told me how different the two of you were."

"But how did you know I wanted to get away from planning the wedding?"

"Now that was a guess," Tyson admitted. "But I figured if there was a wedding to be planned in my family, I would be doing the same exact thing you are."

Alanna grinned, a sparkle coming into her green eyes. "You mean you would be hiding so you wouldn't have to stand in front of a mirror for hours while your maid of honor dress is being fitted?"

He faked a grimace. "Alright, maybe not exactly the same thing."

"That's what I thought," Alanna said, smirking as she tossed her hair back over one shoulder.

Tyson grinned and leaned back on his arms. He was having a great time. There was something about Alanna that just set his mind at ease, merely letting him enjoy himself.

They chatted another twenty minutes before Alanna reluctantly said she should be heading home. After mounting their horses, they trotted back to the road.

"I'll be seeing you around," Alanna said, nudging her horse around to face him.

"It's been a pleasure," Tyson said grandly, giving a bow as well as he could for being mounted on a horse.

"The pleasure is all mine," Alanna said with a laugh. "And don't expect me to curtsy. I'd probably fall off my horse."

Tyson laughed. He gave one more wave, then started off towards his manor.

--------------------------------------------------------

Alanna pulled on her horse's reins as she approached her manor, slowing down to a walk. She squinted her eyes in the bright sunlight. Whose coach was that? It didn't look like any she knew. Shrugging unconcernedly, she lightly kicked her horse into a trot and continued on to the stables.

She dismounted and led her horse into his stall. But as she went to remove her horse's saddle and brush him down, a servant appeared beside her. "Excuse me, miss, but your mother requires your presence in the parlor immediately."

"Like this?" she questioned, looking down at herself. Her dress was a little dirty from where she had sat to eat her snack, and she was a little sweaty, even in November. But it was nothing worse than what she usually looked like.

The servant shrugged. "She said immediately."

Handing over her horse to a stablehand, she accompanied the servant into the house.

"Do you know what my mother wants?" she asked as they went through the back door into the kitchen.

The servant shrugged. "A carriage arrived just a few minutes ago. One of the maids told me it had the royal emblem on it."

Alanna stopped walking for a moment to digest this information. "Royalty?"

"Or a royal advisor," he said, pausing to wait for her.

"But the wedding's not for three more weeks!" she said, confused, as she hurried to catch up with him. The only possible reason for any royalty to be visiting their middle-class noble family was for a wedding or funeral. So someone was obviously here to represent the royal family in Nicholas' wedding.

The servant shrugged again. "I know as much as you do, mistress."

They arrived at the parlor door, which was closed. Alanna nervously smoothed out her dress and ran a hand over her hair, which was pulled back in her standard loose braid.

The servant opened the door and stepped inside. "Lady Alanna Thetcher."

She entered the room. The only occupants were her mother and two men, one much older than the other was. They both stood as she walked in.

Her mother immediately went to her. "Why there you are, Alanna dear." As she greeted her with a small hug, she whispered out of the corner of her mouth, "Why didn't you change?"

Alanna began to get a little irritated. Her mother had, after all, told the servant to send for her immediately. It's not as if Alanna had a sixth sense telling her when her mother wanted her to change!

"Your Majesty, may I present my eldest daughter, Alanna?"

Alanna jerked her head up. Your Majesty? Her mother had addressed the younger man, who looked about eighteen or nineteen, and had curly, brown hair and hazel blue eyes.

Realization struck her. Prince Daniel! King Roald's and Queen Isabella's first-born child, heir to the throne of Kyrria, standing in her parlor!

After a sharp nudge from her mother, Alanna hastily remembered to give a curtsy, which was perfect besides her shakiness, thanks to her dance lesson with Madame Lonche the day before. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

Now she desperately wished she had changed. Glancing in the mirror hanging over the mantelpiece, she saw that her loose braid had started to come undone and that her cheeks were tinged pink from riding. It wasn't as if Alanna intended to chase after him, as other girls did. She just wished she didn't have to look like such a mess in front of royalty.

Looking back at the prince, she saw him bow. "It's my pleasure, Lady Alanna."

Alanna flushed with embarrassment as his gaze swept over her dirty dress and messy hair. She seemed to have a knack for looking horrible when meeting nobles. First Lord Tyson, with the incident at the lake, and now with the prince!

"Please excuse my daughter's appearance," her mother spoke up. "She just got back from her ride."

Alanna could have strangled her mother. Did she have to point out how bad she obviously looked!

Daniel only turned his piercing gaze back to the glaring Alanna with an odd look in his eye. "The lady likes to ride?"

"Yes, I find it quite enjoyable," Alanna said, somehow feeling she had to defend herself.

The prince nodded, seeming to lose interest. He gestured at his companion. "This is my friend and body-guard, Sir William of Frell."

The older man bowed as Alanna curtsied politely.

"Please have a seat," Lady Annette said, waiting until the prince had sat before taking her place as well.

As soon as Alanna had also been seated, her mother began speaking. "We're so glad you were able to accept our invitation to stay with us for a while."

Alanna, who was busy watching the two guests, suddenly jerked her head up to stare at her mother.

"We were happy to," Daniel said monotonously, as if he had gone through this scene a thousand times. "My mother insisted I come, as this was her childhood home, and I was glad to oblige."

Alanna was still staring at her mother, incredibly confused. Why in Kyrria had she not been told that the prince would be visiting?

"We are honored that you did so," Lady Annette said, indiscreetly elbowing Alanna, who mentally shook herself to clear her thoughts, then nodded her agreement with whatever her mother had said. "Do you know how long you will be staying?"

Prince Daniel nodded. "We hoped to stay until your son's wedding, which we of course would be glad to attend."

Lady Annette clasped her hands together. "Wonderful! I'm sure you'll love it here as much as your mother did!"

Alanna almost groaned out loud as she finally caught on to her mother's hidden plan. Not again!

The prince gave a polite smile. "I'm sure I will."

--------------------------------------------------------

After the prince and Sir William had been led away by servants to refresh themselves after their two-day journey from Frell, Alanna turned on her mother.

"Why didn't you tell me they were coming?" she said, planting her fists on her hips.

Lady Annette looked completely unruffled. "Why? Because I wanted it to be a surprise!"

"Were you planning on introducing me looking like I did?"

Her mother frowned. "Well, that wasn't part of the plan. The prince wasn't supposed to arrive until later this evening."

Alanna groaned. "When were you planning on telling me this?"

"This afternoon," Lady Annette promptly replied, then asked a question of her own. "Why do you care so much?"

Alanna stared at her. "Um, hello? This is our country's future ruler! And I just greeted him looking like I slept with the hogs!"

Lady Annette shrugged. "Don't worry. We'll make up for it."

Alanna shook her head. "Please tell me I'm right when I say I hope this isn't another one of your match-making games."

Her mother sighed dramatically. "Oh Alanna dear, don't you understand? This is an incredible opportunity for you! You have over three weeks to make the prince fall in love with you!"

Alanna gaped at her mother in disbelief. "Are you serious? The only reason you invited Prince Daniel to stay with us was so that I could make him fall in love with me?" She shook her head in consternation. "Well, I guess this shows us how well you really know me."

And with that, Alanna spun on her heel and strode from the parlor, across the entry hall, and into the kitchen. In her haze of anger, hurt, and disbelief, she didn't notice the young man watching her from the top of the staircase, a contemplative look in his hazel blue eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------

Well, this should keep you guys happy for a while! This was the longest chapter I've ever written!

Please Read & Review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Yes! I actually updated! I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait. I was gone for almost a month and a half during the summer, and now schools starting! Yargh! Anyway, I'm thankful for all your support! All your reviews really kept me going!

Thanks to:

Phillippa of the Phoenix

booklover

watrfairie

aureusangel

flammingirl

Arwen Veancawen

svrox

Riley Clearwater

Katiekat19

Melika Elena

Athena05

lilbluegirl

spicy-eab

lady gwen

enchantedcameo

Miss Lady Marauder

octoberangel92

georgeharrison1

Emma-J-Riddle

on-fire-for-Christ

KrazieShadowNinja

Meggie

IndigoSilhouette

Sunna

analea

Coolgirl123

jaioublie

Twist130

BlueSugar

bleedingecho

Dru Dysis

--------------------------------------

Tyson strolled down the busy street leading towards Bentworth's main marketplace. Warm breath steamed from his mouth in the cold, late morning air. The crowds bustled around him, seemingly unfazed by the chilly weather as they went about their shopping.

Arriving at a small crossway, Tyson turned off the main thoroughfare. Politely nodding at several shoppers who passed him by, he continued his brisk walk down the street.

Five minutes later, he was pushing open the door of one of the older shops on the street, a shop who's sign swaying in the breeze read "Branum's Fine Books & Supplies." Letting the door swing closed behind him, Tyson paused for a moment, letting the warmth and smell of the bookshop rush over him.

"Good day, Mr. McConty," a merry voice to his left said. Tyson opened his eyes and turned to see a white-haired gentleman approaching him. He had a large stack of books tucked under one arm, and beamed at him from behind spectacles balanced precariously on the end of his long nose.

Tyson smiled at the bookshop's owner. "Good day, Mr. Branum. I'm sorry I haven't been in for a while."

"Pshaw!" the older man said, setting his pile of books on the front desk. "Never you mind! Now tell me, what are you in search of today?"

Tyson smiled and shrugged. "Have you gotten anything new lately?"

The older man grinned. "There was that fascinating new romance novel by Celinda Wasking."

Tyson gave him an exaggerated look of horror. "Please, anything but that!"

Mr. Branum laughed. "Don't worry, I have plenty of things you'll be interested in. I just got some historical documents on the Ayorthain royal family, along with a short record of the Great War in Kulornia."

Tyson gave a sigh of relief. "Good. Something that could actually come in handy knowing someday."

Mr. Branum laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "There's a good lad. I know for a fact reading romance novels won't help you much in life."

Tyson grinned and thanked him, then left the man and started towards the rear of the bookshop. As he approached the history section, (admittedly the place he spent most of his time in the shop), he was surprised to see someone already there. No one had ever been there whenever Tyson had previously visited. Actually, he'd never before even met anyone who enjoyed reading about history.

Not wanting to disturb the person, Tyson peered around the corner of the aisle. His mouth dropped open slightly.

"Alanna?"

The girl slammed shut the incredibly thick book she'd been engrossed in, looking around in a slight panic. As soon as she spotted Tyson stepping around the corner, she gave a large sigh of relief. "Oh, it's just you."

"Who'd you think it was?"

She shook her head rather quickly. "No one."

It was clearly something she didn't want to talk about, so Tyson decided to change the subject. "What were you reading?"

Alanna looked embarrassed and moved to replace the volume back on the shelf. "Just some old book."

He intercepted it and, before she could react, quickly read the title. She shifted her weight uneasily.

Tyson looked back up at her. "Do you usually like to read things like this?"

She shrugged, giving a sheepish sort of grin. "My mother thinks I come in here to look at books on improving my stitchery or some other nonsense."

Tyson smiled. "It's just rather interesting, that's all."

"What is?"

"The fact that I read this same exact book only a few months ago."

Alanna looked at him oddly, her eyebrows raised. "You read "A History of Kyrrian Elves?"

Tyson shrugged. "What can I say? I love history, and always have, ever since I was a boy."

Alanna shook her head. "You don't seem the type."

"Neither do you," he pointed out.

Alanna grinned. "You've got me there."

She took the book back from him and rifled through its pages. "So, is it any good?"

He shrugged. "If you like biased authors."

She nodded. "The bit I read did make him seem rather prejudiced."

"Other than that though," Tyson said, "it was rather good. It was very thorough."

Alanna nodded thoughtfully. "I'll have to finish it then."

She set it back on the shelf. Tyson was confused. "Aren't you going to get it?"

"Well..." she paused. "I can't really get it right now."

"Why not?"

She rolled her eyes. "My mother wouldn't be too pleased with me."

"Is your mother here?" he asked. He didn't remember seeing her.

She hesitated. "Well, no."

"Then what's stopping you?"

Alanna shook her head. "It's complicated. My mother does not approve of my reading, especially books like this. There's bound to be mentions war or rebellions, which would be, and I quote, entirely inappropriate for a young woman of stature to know about'. I usually have my friend Sara bring a book or two whenever she comes to visit. My mother would never suspect her of smuggling things for me."

She took a breath. "So, anyway, I have to hide my reading, by only doing it in my room, or-"

"Leaving your house entirely," Tyson finished. "So that's why you had a book when I ran into you yesterday."

Alanna gave another sheepish smile. "The Time and Life of King Owen the Third."

Tyson leaned against a bookshelf. "Now, is that one any good? I've heard the author was one of King Owens best friends."

Alanna shrugged. "It wasn't what I'd call a masterpiece, but it was very imformative. Of course, Owen's good qualities were indefinitely more highlighted than his bad, but that's understandable."

"Are you saying that a king should be made to look better than he is?"

Alanna smiled, and shook her head. "No, of course not. I was merely pointing out the fact that if the author had tried to make Owen look anything less than perfect, there was always the chance that he could be beheaded. After all, King Owen was not exactly the most congenial of leaders."

Tyson grimaced and shook his head. "That he was not. Wasn't he the one who started a war with Kulornia just because its ambassador had accidentally mispronounced his name?"

Alanna gave a sardonic laugh. "That's right. The war went on for almost a year before Owen's councilors convinced him to give it up."

"I wonder how they did that," Tyson said. "I didn't imagine him as the type that gives up too easily."

"Me neither," Alanna replied running her hand along the spines of the many books lined up on the shelf in front of her, apparently scanning the titles for something interesting sounding.

She reached the end of the row and sighed, looking back at him. "I'd better get going. The pr-" She looked flustered. "I mean, someone will be looking for me."

"Who?" Tyson asked, trying to appear unconcerned. Had she almost said...no, it couldn't be.

Alanna flushed. "Oh, just someone who's staying with my family and I for a while."

He frowned and crossed his arms. "Alanna, who is it?"

She sighed. Reluctantly she opened her mouth to respond. Before she could say anything, a familiar voice interrupted.

"Alanna, there you are!"

As the owner to the voice appeared around the corner of the bookshelf, all of Tyson's suspicions were confirmed. He could only sigh, deep and resigned, as the man went to stand beside Alanna.

--------------------------------------

Alanna groaned inwardly. Well, there went keeping Prince Daniel a secret! Not that it would have worked much longer.

She pasted a smile on her lips and turned to face the prince. To her surprise, he was not looking at her, but was staring at Tyson.

Alanna glanced back at Tyson. His arms were still crossed, his face completely unreadable.

An awkward silence grew. Alanna cleared her throat. "Well," she said nervously. "Shall I introduce you-"

"We know each other," Tyson said, a bit shortly. Alanna merely nodded. The tension here was almost too much for her. She could almost feel the animosity radiating between them.

Alanna looked back at the prince. He still hadn't said anything.

"Perhaps we'd best be going then," she said, turning back to Tyson.

He nodded, focusing his attention back on her and giving a tight smile. "It was pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure was all mine."

With an awkward wave, she turned and followed the prince out of the bookshop. Just outside, Daniel's bodyguard, Matthew waited, trying to appear inconspicuous as he watched all the passing shoppers with a careful eye. He fell in behind his employer as the prince strode quickly by, somehow knowing not to question his actions.

Alanna hurried to keep up with the young man's long steps. "Your Highness, if you don't mind my asking, how do you know Lord McConty?"

The prince frowned, and replied shortly, "I'd rather not talk about him, if you don't mind."

Alanna raised her eyebrow, a bit put off by his sharp reply. "Of course, Your Highness."

Perhaps he had sensed the sarcasm in her voice; but he slowed his step slightly. He glanced over at her and gave her an apologetic smile. "Please, call me Daniel."

Alanna nodded, accepting his unspoken apology. "Certainly."

They arrived at the coach, which was waiting down the street a bit. As the footman hurried to open the door for them, Daniel abruptly turned to her. "How long have you known him?"

She was caught slightly off guard. "Who? The Duke?"

"Yes," he answered impatiently, holding out his arm to assist her into the coach.

Alanna shrugged confusedly, taking his arm as she climbed in. "I don't know, a couple of months perhaps."

He followed her inside, seating himself as the door closed. He crossed him arms and stared out of his window, a frown marring his features.

"Is there anywhere else you'd like to visit?" she asked politely, still trying to play the part of a gracious hostess.

He shook his head. "No thank you. I think I'd like to return to your manor, if you don't mind. I feel a bit lightheaded."

"Of course," Alanna replied. She wasn't surprised. Undoubtedly he'd been on dozens of these "tours." Alanna herself would never have agreed to it if her mother had not suggested it at dinner the night before, in the presence of both Prince Daniel and his bodyguard.

She sighed, then leaned out the open window and instructed the driver to head for home.

--------------------------------------

Well, there you go! I know it's not very good, and not up to my usual standard (at least I think so), but I decided to post it anyway! So please review and feel free to give me any kind of advice! 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Hey everyone! I'm sure you're all very surprised to see me updating this story! It's been forever since I've uploaded anything, and I'm sorry, but there's no good excuse. I only hope that I still have some supportive fans out there!

--

"How was your tour, your Highness? Was Bentworth to your liking?" Lady Evelyn waited for the answer, a smile pasted on her face. Alanna restrained herself from rolling her eyes. Surely her mother could have thought of a more interesting topic to begin their evening meal with.

The prince nodded. "Yes, I found it to be most agreeable. I especially enjoyed visiting the marketplace."

His smile did not quite reach his eyes. It seemed as though he'd rehearsed this scene a hundred times. But after all, Alanna thought, he probably had.

Alanna watched as her mother continued to interrogate Prince Daniel on his doings that day. Picking at her roasted pheasant, Alanna hid a chuckle as Prince Daniel was forced to answer a question regarding the health of the ducks living on the nearby lake. Her mother could really be too much sometimes.

Minutes passed, and Lady Evelyn showed no sign of slowing her one-sided conversation. Alanna grew increasingly embarrassed as Daniel looked more and more uncomfortable. Finally, just as her mother was asking the prince what he thought of the town square's lovely rose garden, Alanna cut in.

"Mother, I'm sure the prince is quite tired," she said, trying hard not to sound too annoyed. "I think I may have worn him out, dragging him all over town as I did."

Lady Evelyn looked extremely put out. Prince Daniel, however, shot her a surprised, but grateful look. She gave him only an apologetic smile as way of an explanation. She knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of her mother's endless chatter.

"But of course you must rest," Lady Evelyn said, sounding as though she thought the opposite. "Shall I call a maid to take your to your room?"

"No, thank you," said the prince. "I think I can find my way from here."

Alanna stifled another laugh. Of course he could find his way; their manor wasn't that impressive. He caught her eye and grinned, sharing her joke.

Lady Evelyn nodded with a smile. A second later, however, a spark came into her eyes, and her smiled broadened slyly. "Of course, Alanna could just accompany you. After all, it is on the way to her own room."

Alanna glared at her mother. She could see Daniel out of the corner of her eye, watching her with amusement. He cleared his throat.

"I would be glad for the company," Daniel said, a smile threatening to burst onto his face. He thanked Lady Evelyn again for her hospitality, stood and offered Alanna his arm. She, too embarrassed to resist, took his arm and followed him from the room.

They were halfway down the hallway before Alanna gathered her wits. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm sorry about my mother. She's very… enthusiastic, at times."

He shook his head and smiled again. "No need to apologize. I've become quite good at making small talk, if I do say so myself."

Alanna gave a small smile. "Yes, you are quite masterful. I would have lost interest long before the main course arrived."

Daniel chuckled. "I'm sure she was just making sure my trip was going well. It must be stressful enough for her with the wedding plans without having to entertain me as well."

"No, not at all," Alanna countered. "In fact, that's exactly the sort of thing my mother loves."

"Is it?" His hazel eyes found hers. "And are you so different?"

She found it difficult to meet his burning gaze. "Well, yes. We're probably as different as mother and daughter could be."

"In what ways?"

Alanna gave a small shrug. "Oh, just everything. I prefer the outdoors, when she would be happy never leaving the manor. We both like to read, but my selections tend toward history and hers toward homemaking." She laughed. "Just about the only thing we both agree on is Bentworth. We both love the town and people. I couldn't imagine living anywhere else."

He watched her thoughtfully for a few seconds. "You know, I've never met anyone quite like you."

Alanna's mouth parted slightly, at a loss for words for the second time that evening. She blushed and looked away.

Thankfully, they arrived at his room. Alanna took her hand from his arm and smiled weakly. This day had been just too much.

"Thank you for accompanying me," the prince said with a charming smile. Alanna was about to respond, but he shocked her for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He took her hand and raising it to his lips, kissed the back with the lightest of touches.

"Good night, Lady Alanna," he said with a smile in his voice. He entered his room, leaving Alanna standing with her arm partly extended, a confused but pleasant feeling running through her body.

--

Tyson glanced at the clock, the tenth time in as many minutes. He sighed, and again studied the note in his hand. She had said she would be there by noon, and it was already a quarter after.

He sat in the seat by the window, hoping this had been a good idea. After running into Alanna at the bookshop two days before, she had been constantly on his mind. Seeing her with Prince Daniel had alarmed him, much more than he had let her see. Knowing what he did about the prince, Tyson had found it difficult to stop himself from immediately telling Alanna everything. But he had restrained himself, giving Daniel the benefit of the doubt. Perhaps the man had changed. Or perhaps not.

His thoughts drifted to Alanna, something that happened a lot these days. She seemed to constantly be on his mind, and he couldn't quite put his finger on why.

There never seemed to be the chance to see her though. He didn't have the time, or reasons, to visit the town just for the chance that she might also be there. Perhaps if he could arrange a meeting…

Then he had it. The manor's library! Surely such a girl as Alanna would love the chance to browse through its many volumes. He had asked around town for a time when the prince would not be with Alanna. When he learned that Daniel would be having tea with the Dontabars, he grabbed at the chance. He immediately sent a note to the Thetchers, which Alanna responded to quickly, saying she would arrive at noon and was eager to see his collection of books.

But here it was, nearly twenty minutes after noon. Tyson impatiently paced the parlor, hands clasped behind his back.

He turned around as the door behind him opened. His butler entered.

"The Lady Alanna," he announced. Alanna entered behind him, immediately lighting up the room with her bright smile.

"Hello again," she said, bobbing down into a small, informal curtsy.

Tyson smiled, and gave a short bow. "It's nice to see you."

"It's my pleasure," she replied with a grin. "How could I resist your invitation?"

She glanced around, and spotting the small clock on the mantlepiece, gave a grimace.

"I'm sorry for being so late," she said, somewhat bashful. "I was held up at home. My mother…" She rolled her eyes. "Well, you know."

Tyson grinned, "Was it your dress again?"

She made a face. "No, dancing lessons. Much worse."

Tyson laughed. "The torture! What will they come up with next?"

"I'm sure embroidery is at the top of the list," Alanna said with a smile.

They stood for a moment, smiling quite obliviously. Tyson mentally shook himself. "Shall we go on into the library?"

"But of course," she replied. He led the way out of the parlor and down the hall, describing the different books they had. They soon reached a set of ornately carved wooden doors. Tyson reached out and took hold of the large iron handles. With a extravagant gesture, he swung the doors opened and ushered Alanna inside.

He was quite pleased with her reaction. She gasped, and then clapped her hands in pleasure. "This is amazing!"

Tyson grinned and watched as she took in her surroundings. The room was large, the largest in the manor besides the ballroom. With a high vaulted ceiling and wide clear windows, there was plenty of room and light. But the stunning thing was not the size of the room, but the quantity of books. Hundreds, perhaps thousands of books lined the walls, filling in every shelf and flat surface.

Alanna went over to the wall closest to the door and ran her hand over a long shelf of books. She looked over at Tyson. "What in the world were you doing at a bookshop when you have this--" she waved a hand at the room, "--in your very own home?"

Tyson shrugged sheepishly, leaning back against the wall. "I was looking for a sequel to a book we have here. I became fast friends with Mr. Branum, and I've just been dropping in whenever I'm in town."

Alanna nodded distractedly, and continued her way around the room, pausing several times to inspect certain books closer. Tyson, thinking it better to leave her to her browsing rather than hovering like a nervous hen, seated himself in his favorite chair in the middle of the room. Picking up the book resting on the table next to him, he began where he had left off earlier that morning.

After a few sentences, his mind wandered and he glanced up at Alanna, who was standing by the fireplace. She tilted her head slightly to read the spines of a row of books, her mouth curved into a content smile. Tyson smiled as well, and looked back down at his book.

A minute later he sighed and set the book aside. He couldn't concentrate, looking up every few seconds as he was to watch Alanna wander about.

She had left his immediate field of vision. He turned slightly in his chair, and had to inhale sharply.

She now stood by the window, skimming through the pages of a small book. The early afternoon sunlight poured over her, giving her skin a luminous glow and creating a golden halo around her head. Her chestnut hair, pulled back in her usual unadorned braid, looked temptingly soft and silky. She wore a pretty blue dress, her slim figure accentuated by the sunlight behind her.

Before Tyson could fully appreciate the view in front of him, Alanna looked up. Seeing him staring at her so intently, she flushed. "What is it?"

Tyson, a bit embarrassed at having been caught staring, recovered quickly and smiled. "It's just fun to be able to show this to someone. My mother and brother have never had much time for reading."

Alanna, still carrying the book, came to sit in the cushy chair beside his. His heart beat a little faster at her close proximity. He caught her scent, something between lavender and vanilla.

"I think its just marvelous," she said, grinning. "I'm glad you invited me."

He nodded with a smile. "It's no trouble."

There was a small silence, before he cleared his throat slightly. "So how goes the wedding preparations? It seems as though the town can talk of nothing else."

Alanna smiled and absently played with a page of the book in her hands. "It really is going well. I might complain a lot about it, but I just have to remember how happy Nicholas is and I can make it through anything." She chuckled. "Even dancing lessons."

Tyson grinned. "Yes, I was wondering when you mentioned that earlier. I thought all women were naturally good dancers. Is this not the case with you?"

She shook her head with a forlorn smile, playing along with him. "Alas, I was born without an innate sense of when to curtsy during a waltz, or the exact position my head should be in during a promenade."

"A sad thing indeed," Tyson said, shaking his head. "Just pitiful."

Alanna laughed. Tyson grinned as well, enjoying the banter.

"Really though," he continued, "to need dancing lessons, you would have to have the grace of an gnome, the balance of an ogre. You can't possibly be that bad." He paused, and glanced at her with a shocked expression. "Can you?"

Alanna tried to glare at him, fighting a smile, but it was futile. She threw her hands in the air and laughed again. "Yes, I am that bad! I've had so many teachers I can't remember all their names." She shook her head with a rueful smile. "I was so bad some even quit on the first day. My mother finally gave up a couple years ago."

"So why the lessons now?"

Alanna made a face. "Because I actually need to know how. As a part of the wedding party I'll be expected to be a part of all the festivities, including the ball."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not a huge fan of balls myself. Too many bad experiences." He gave a grimace.

It was Alanna's turn to tease. "I can imagine! It must be horrible being the most eligible bachelor at a social function."

Tyson grumbled a response, and Alanna laughed again. "Don't worry. One dance with me and you'll be willing to dance with just about anybody to get away."

Tyson leaned forward in his chair. "Honestly, I think your exaggerating. I can't imagine you being that bad at anything."

He gazed into her eyes for a few seconds before Alanna flushed slightly and looked away. "You'd be surprised."

There was a few awkward moments before Tyson changed the subject, inquiring about the book she held in her hand, which she quickly responded too.

Tyson found he was enjoying himself quite a bit. Alanna was a lively conversationalist, witty and continued to catch him off guard. He found himself laughing more often than not, and could not remember a time when he'd had such a good time.

"So when did you become so interested in reading?" he asked her.

"Well, I've always loved to read," she said, arranging her skirt around her. "It comes mostly from my father, I think. He used to read to me when I was younger. After he began to be away longer on trips, I just continued on my own, I guess."

"Is he away often?"

"More than he's at home, most times," she said with a sad tinge to her voice. She gazed at the book in her hands for a few moments, then looked up with a sigh. "But anyways, what about you? When did you discover books?"

Tyson thought for a second. "I'd have to say when I was about ten. Before then, I'd hardly given reading a second thought outside of my schooling. Back when we lived in Frell, we had a library as well, though not nearly as expansive as this one. Well, one day I was hiding from my mother-"

"Hiding?" Alanna interrupted.

He shrugged. "A vase had mysteriously broken near where I was playing at the time. My mother, of course, automatically assumed it was me." He smiled innocently.

She nodded, still grinning. "Of course."

"Anyways, I had some time to kill while I waited for her anger to pass, and so I grabbed an interesting-looking book and started to read. A servant found me a few hours later, completely immersed. I've been an avid reader ever since."

Alanna smiled. "That's a good story." She paused. "Do you miss living in Frell?"

Tyson shook his head. "Not a bit. I never was one for large towns, and it seemed truly stifling. I was glad to leave and even gladder to end up here."

Alanna nodded absent-mindedly. She fiddled with her book for a moment and seemed to be trying to come up with the right words.

"Would you mind very much if I asked about..." She hesitated. Tyson knew what was coming.

"The prince?" he supplied.

She looked relieved. "Well, yes. You don't have to answer, of course, but I am rather curious. When we met a couple days ago, it seemed as though there was some history between the two of you."

Tyson nodded and put his head down to think. After a few moments, he said, "Prince Daniel and I…we've had our differences, I think it's safe to say. We didn't always get along, and seeing as we were always thrown together in society, it was bound to get us in trouble some day."

He smiled. "It sounds worse than it is. We've had our share of confrontations, and neither of us seems to be able to let go." It wasn't the whole truth, but hopefully the time would never come that he would be forced to tell her.

She nodded, apparently satisfied. Changing the subject again, they continued to talk for a long time, and about a variety of subjects. When Alanna glanced at the clock, she exclaimed.

"Three o'clock! The time flew by so quickly." She quickly stood. "I would stay longer, but I promised Mother I'd pick up fabric samples for her in town."

Tyson stood also, sad to see her go. "Well, it was good to see you again. Please feel free to stop by anytime."

Alanna smiled. "I'll be sure to take you up on that. I had fun talking with you."

As he watched her coach disappear behind the trees, Tyson wondered if she had any idea about the feelings he had for her. After all, he himself had only just realized that he had fallen irrevocably in love with Alanna Thetcher.

--

Please review and tell me what you think! It's been a while, so I'm worried that this chapter didn't flow as smoothly with the other chapters, but please let me know. Any suggestions or constructive criticism is welcome!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to all my faithful readers still out there! I know it may not seem like it, but I am determined to finish this story, and all your reviews help me so much. Thanks again, and enjoy!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Alanna, darling!" There was knock on the door. "Rebecca and her mother are here."

Alanna lowered her book. "I'll be right down, Mother."

She sighed, uncurling herself from her comfortable position, and stretched her arms and legs. Rising from the window seat, she set down the book she had been engrossed in, one that Tyson had insisted she borrow. It had been several days since she had spent that pleasant afternoon in the McConty's library, but this had been the first chance she'd had to start reading it. Along with her normal studies, Alanna found herself spending all her free time either helping her mother with the wedding or entertaining Prince Daniel. Although, she had to admit, the latter wasn't exactly what she would call unpleasant.

Thinking about the past few days, Alanna felt herself flush with pleasure. Somehow, even with the demanding social duties of royalty, Daniel had managed to spent time with her every day. One day it was a walk in the garden, the next several hours together in the parlor as Alanna attempted to help her mother. And always there was dinner, with sometimes awkward, but always interesting, conversation. Alanna tried not to make much of it; perhaps this is how acted with all of his host's daughters. But whenever he looked at her with those hazel eyes….

She shook her head. Honestly, she was starting to act like those girls she had once criticized, with heads full of silly daydreams. Alanna knew she had more sense than that.

Checking her appearance in her mirror, she brushed a lock of hair into place before leaving her room and heading to the parlor where Rebecca and Mrs. Stows were waiting.

"Good morning," she said as she entered.

Rebecca looked up and smiled. "Good morning, Alanna."

The two older women didn't seem to notice Alanna's entrance; they were too involved in arranging seating for the ceremony. Alanna seated herself beside her soon to be sister-in-law.

"So how was your dress fitting yesterday?" Rebecca asked her.

Alanna made a face. "Awful."

Rebecca frowned, looking concerned. "Is there something wrong with the dress?"

"Oh, no, of course not. It's beautiful," Alanna said, quick to reassure her. "I'm just not one for trying on dresses."

Rebecca laughed. "It's the opposite for me. When I tried on my gown, I could have worn it forever."

Alanna gave a slight shrug. "Maybe I'll feel differently when it's my wedding."

Rebecca gave her a sly smile. "Which might be sooner than we all think."

"Whatever are you talking about?" Alanna huffed, but knowing full well.

"Why, the prince, of course. You two have been spending so much time together that it has certainly gotten people talking."

"Honestly!" Alanna sniffed. "I'm simply doing my duty as a hostess. I don't see how that's anyone's business."

Rebecca smiled and leaned back in her chair. "That may be how you see it, but Daniel is an entirely different matter."

Alanna chose to shake her head. She really didn't have an argument, not when her own feelings were so confused.

The next couple of hours were spent completing the seating arrangement and deciding on music for the ball. There was quite a discussion going about waltzes when they were interrupted by a maid.

"Excuse me," she said. "Madame Lonche is here for Lady Alanna's lesson."

Alanna held back a groan. She had had several dancing lessons in the last week, and just the thought of another one made her back ache.

Bidding farewell to the Stows, Alanna made her way to the ballroom, which, in less than two weeks, would be filled with people for the wedding ball. Already, decorations were being put in place, and maids could be seen cleaning windows and staircases to gleaming perfection.

Walking to the center of the large room, Alanna curtsied to her teacher. "Good day, Madame."

"Good day," said Madame Lonche, her graying hair pulled back into her normal austere bun. "I trust you have been practicing since our last lesson."

"Of course," said Alanna, smiling as she lied.

"Very well, we shall start where we left off. Do you remember the minuet?"

Alanna nodded. Vaguely, anyway.

Madame counted off, and Alanna began the dance. She had hardly taken three steps when she was interrupted.

"You have not practiced," Madame Lonche said with a glare.

Alanna turned to her. "Of course I did," she said with a bright smile.

"Then why did you begin by turning to your right, and not your left, as I instructed, or kept your arms bent and neck straight?"

Alanna sighed. "I'm sorry, Madame. You're right, of course. I've just been very busy."

Her teacher sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "It's difficult enough teaching you without a partner, but when you do not practice as well…." Her voice trailed off.

"Perhaps I could be of some help?" a voice from behind inquired.

Alanna turned to see Prince Daniel standing in the doorway, observing her. He came closer as he continued.

"I was just passing by, and I couldn't help but overhear that you are in need of a partner?"

Alanna was replying that it wouldn't be necessary (she'd rather endure hours of practice than reveal what a klutz she was to the prince) when Madame Lonche interrupted.

"That would be most welcome," she said with a warm smile. She ushered him to the middle of the floor where Alanna was standing, blushing.

"With your permission, of course," he said, leveling his gaze at her. When she nodded, he placed one hand at the small of her back and took hold of her right hand with the other. She laid her left hand on his shoulder and took a deep breath.

Madame Lonche counted off, and Daniel began to lead her through the minuet. She kept her gaze focused on her feet, too embarrassed to even look at him.

"You're not a bad dancer, you know," Daniel said.

She looked up and gave a sheepish smile. "Then why do I need lessons?"

"You don't," he said. "Just someone to lead you through."

And he was right. After a minute or two, Alanna began to relax and soon fell into a rhythm. Daniel was an excellent dancer, and didn't hide it as he led her through some of the more intricate steps of the dance. She found him easy to follow, and gradually became more and more confident. When the dance ended, she found she had actually enjoyed dancing for the first time.

They stood smiling at each other, oblivious until Madame Lonche hurried over.

"Very good," she said approvingly. "Having a partner makes an enormous difference, does it not?"

Alanna smiled at Daniel. "Indeed."

They practiced several more dances together, and Alanna grew accustomed to Daniel's dancing: steady and confident. She found herself able to laugh with him when she made mistakes, and eventually she felt as though she could possibly survive the ball.

Madame Lonche was positively beaming when she ended the lesson. "Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful. Lady Annette will be very pleased with the progress you've made, Alanna."

As her teacher left the ballroom, Alanna turned to Daniel. "Thank you so much for doing this. I know how busy you are."

He smiled charmingly. "How could I ignore a lady in distress? Especially a lovely one such as yourself."

Again, Alanna felt her face flushing. Why was it she was always so flustered around Daniel? "Well, I appreciate it nonetheless."

"It was my pleasure," he said. He smiled and extended his arm. "But if you still feel as if you are in my debt, I wouldn't refuse a turn about the garden."

"I would be delighted," Alanna said, slipping her arm through his and smiling up at him as they left the ballroom.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Tyson?" Lady Evelyn inquired. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Mother, I'm fine. Just thinking."

She nodded, not fully convinced, and turned back to the letter she was writing. Tyson sighed, and resumed staring out the window he was standing beside.

His mind drifted again to Alanna. He hadn't seen her in days, and was frustrated beyond belief. Thoughts of her silky chestnut hair and flashing green eyes filled his head. The way she had looked the other day in the library, with the sun shining behind her….

And then, of course, there was the small matter of the prince. How could Tyson focus on anything when he knew his rival was staying in her very own house?

There was a cough from behind him in the sitting room. Tyson turned to see his mother watching him.

"What?" he asked.

She smiled gently. "I can tell when something is bothering you." She patted the empty spot beside her on the couch. "Besides, your pacing is going to wear down the rug."

Tyson gave up and went to sit beside her. He took a few moments before starting. "Its about Alanna."

Her eyes twinkled. "Go on."

"When she visited here the other day, I thought…." he paused. "Well, that is to say I might….have feelings for her, I suppose."

Lady Evelyn couldn't hold back her smile. "Oh Tyson, you've fallen in love."

He looked slightly taken aback. "Well, I wouldn't put it in those words. I care for her, to be sure…."

She patted him on the hand. "Never be ashamed of what you feel, darling."

Tyson nodded, but still looked worried. "Its just that we're friends. I can never tell what she's thinking, and I simply don't know what to do next."

He sighed. "There's just so many complications."

"Such as?"

"Well, Prince Daniel staying at her home is definitely a main one," he said, trying to hide the bitterness he felt.

Lady Evelyn looked concerned. "You don't think he's trying to…." Her voice drifted off.

He shrugged. "I hope not, anyway."

She regarded him sternly. "Well, if worst comes to worst, you must warn Alanna. I would hate to see her mixed up in any of this."

"I agree," Tyson said. "I just hope it never comes to that."

She gave a small smile. "I'm sure whatever you do, it'll be the right choice."

He sat still for a moment. "That still brings me back to my original problem. How can I tell if she feels the same way?"

"Well, you're not going to like my answer," she said.

"Which is?" he said eagerly.

"To tell her," she said simply. "Tell her how you feel, and then you'll have your answer."

Tyson gulped. "You're right, I don't like it."

She patted his hand. "I didn't think so, but it's a tried and tested method."

She smiled wistfully, and looked away. Tyson sensed her sudden sadness. "Are you thinking of Father?"

She nodded and turned back to him, unshed tears filling her eyes. "I miss him so much sometimes. I know it's been months, but it often feels as if no time has passed at all."

He took her hand. "I know, Mother. I feel the same way."

They sat for a minute, swept up in their memories. Then Lady Evelyn wiped her tears and put on a brave face. "Well, all I can say is, you'd better not lose Alanna over a silly thing like telling the truth. Besides, I can't think of a single reason why she wouldn't be in love with you too."

Tyson smiled and shook his head. "Thank you, Mother. For everything."

"That's what I'm here for," she said, rising from her seat. Kissing him on the cheek, she left him to his thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the delay everybody! My life is INSANE right now, no joke. I work 40 hours a week, plus I'm taking 16 units this semester, so I'd say my free time is at a minimum. Luckily though, one of my classes is Creative writing, so I do have a bit of time to work on this story during the week.

So before starting this chapter, I got a review that was quite a shock. I love constructive criticism, and I will take any good advice, but this was going too far. This reviewer takes it upon themselves to tear down others and make them quit writing. That is NOT what fanfiction is for. We are here to share our work and give and get feedback so we can become better writers. When I first read it, I was really upset. But then I read it again and I realized that this person is just bitter. A bad experience maybe? I don't know, but ripping apart others work is not constructive in the slightest.

So basically what I'm saying is if anyone else has gotten reviewed by this individual, please don't let that stop you from writing! If you love it, then keep at it! I know my writing is always being improved, and all your reviews let me know that at least some people enjoy my stories. After I got the review, it actually made me want to write more and prove them wrong. So I just want you all to know how much I love your reviews and support!

So the good news is it's almost done! I'm guessing 2-3 chapters left at the most, with next chapter being the most exciting. To tell the truth, I've been wanting to write the next chapter since I started the story. Anyway, thanks again to all my readers! Please review!

And now that I got that out of the way, here's Chapter 12!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

It was a only five days until the wedding. Needless to say, the Thetcher household was in a state of chaos. Maids ran here and there, dusting and scrubbing, gardeners pruned their plants to perfection, and the cooks were testing all their finest dishes every night for supper.

Alanna tried her best to help where she could, but more often than not she simply stood aside as her mother ran the show. Annette Thetcher was not to be deterred from getting what she wanted, and Alanna was more than happy to let her.

In fact, Alanna was thrilled with the freedom that was now hers. Her studies had been put on hold while her mother was busy, and she was often able to steal hours of reading in her room or riding in the cold winter sun.

Of course, there were also her duties of entertaining Prince Daniel, but she didn't really consider that a duty any longer. Alanna found she enjoyed his company, though she still couldn't help but flush whenever she felt his gaze upon her.

Like now, for example. They were sitting in the parlor with Daniel's bodyguard, Sir William, and Lady Thetcher, enjoying a rare moment of peace between various wedding appointments. Alanna glanced up from the letter she was writing to her aunt in Frell and looked about the room. Daniel caught her eye, smiled, and looked back at the book he held. Alanna was glad he had looked away so quickly; otherwise he might have seen the telltale blush creeping up her cheeks.

Trying to concentrate on her letter, she found she had lost her train of thought. She stared for a few moments at the paper in front of her, then sighed and set down her quill. She could finish it later.

There was a knock at the door, and a maid entered the room. "Lady? A note has arrived for you."

Lady Annette took the letter from the girl and broke the seal, unfolding the paper to read it quickly. "Ah, yes, the dinner party at the Montgomery's. Mrs. Montgomery mentioned it to me a few days ago, to keep the evening free."

Alanna was glad of the distraction. "When is it?"

Lady Annette went to the desk, intending to write a response to the invitation. "Tomorrow night. Good thing too, your father will be back from Bast by then."

She turned to Daniel. "I assume I can reply that Your Highness will be attending as well?"

Daniel set his book down. "But of course. I shall go as my hostess bids me."

But his eyes were not on Lady Annette; instead he focused his gaze once more on Alanna and gave his familiar confident smile. Alanna felt a thrill of pleasure run through her that had nothing to do with the coming party.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"I hate dinner parties," Sarah Montgomery said grumpily, gazing about the crowded room.

Alanna laughed at her best friend. "You do not. If it wasn't at your home, you'd be having the time of your life."

Sarah grimaced. "I agree. Instead, I have to worry about whether dinner is being prepared on schedule, or that everyone is entertained."

"Which is no worry at all," said Alanna. "Prince Daniel is certainly diverting a great many people. With him here, there's no need for entertainment."

Sarah glanced at Alanna out of the corner of her eye. "Jealous, are we?"

"Of course not," Alanna said huffily, purposely avoiding looking to where Daniel was holding court, a small crowd of people (predominately young women) gathered around him. "I was just commenting."

"Of course," replied Sarah, with a knowing smile.

Alanna looked for a way to change the conversation. "I bet you're glad Ben was able to make it," she suggested slyly.

Sarah only blushed slightly, nervously smoothing back her blonde curls. "Oh, did he? I hardly noticed he was here."

"Oh?" said Alanna innocently. "So who've you been staring at for the last ten minutes?"

"I have?" Sarah was alarmed. "Oh dear, has he noticed?"

"I'm sure of it," said Alanna with a grin. "But only because he's been looking at you."

Alanna's best friend beamed happily, but her smile faded when she looked across the room and saw her mother, Mrs. Montgomery, gesturing frantically for Sarah to join her.

She sighed. "Well, off to talk to another dreadfully dull countess. Or maybe the cook has burned the soup."

Alanna laughed as her friend left her side and went to her mother. Left by herself, she looked around the room for someone to talk to. Her eyes rested on Prince Daniel. She hadn't spoken to him since they had arrived an hour earlier.

Alanna continued to glance around, wanting to join Daniel's group only as a last resort. She saw no one she knew very well, and those she did know were either friends of her mother or were busy flirting with the most eligible bachelor in Kyrria.

A manservant appeared, holding open the wide double doors leading to the room. "The Duke of Worthington, Lord McConty, and the Dowager Duchess, Lady Evelyn."

Alanna perked up. She hadn't known Tyson was coming.

Tyson entered the room, leading his mother by the arm, looking handsome in his dark coat and high collar. He didn't look very happy, instead looking resigned and distant, especially when his mother patted his arm and went to say hello to the Montgomery's.

Alanna, however, was very glad to see him. She hurried over to him.

"Alanna," he said, looking measurably more pleasant when he saw her. "It's good to see you."

"And you as well," she replied with a grin.

He clasped his hands behind his back and smiled at her. "And how is that book I lent you? I know it wasn't the most entertaining read, but definitely worth finishing."

"Oh, it was excellent," she said eagerly. "I didn't mind the dullness. Besides, what historical document is very entertaining?"

He nodded with a grin. "Good point."

"I actually finished it within a few days. I've had quite a bit of time on my hands, with Mother so busy all the time."

"Ah yes, and how goes the wedding? Any last minute catastrophes?"

She laughed. "Not yet, but we're undoubtedly overdue. Everything has gone much too smoothly."

His deep blue eyes twinkled. "Well, if anyone can handle a catastrophe, it's your mother. I have no worries that the day will go exactly as planned."

"I'm sure it will," Alanna said. "And the only thing I have to worry about is not making a fool of myself dancing at the ball."

"I think that would be a very difficult thing," said Tyson. "I doubt you could ever look foolish."

She laughed this off. "You have yet to see me dance, Tyson. Although I have to say, I have improved with my last few lessons. Having a partner certainly does help."

She glanced at Daniel, who was telling a story it seemed, while the girls around him giggled and shot adoring looks at him.

Tyson had seen the direction of her glance, and frowned. "A partner? This wouldn't be a certain prince we both know, would it?"

For some reason, Alanna felt her defenses rise. Too many people had hinted about the prince to her, and she was annoyed that everyone felt it was their business. Plus, Tyson had a disapproving tone in his voiced that irked her.

"Yes," she said shortly. "Prince Daniel has been kind enough to help me during a couple of my lessons. It has made quite a difference, I must say."

His eyes became guarded, and he seemed to draw back, more distant that when he had first arrived. "I see."

Alanna didn't like this new Tyson. The connection they had had in their pleasant conversation had vanished. Her annoyance again surfaced.

Thankfully, it was at that moment that dinner was announced. Alanna was afraid she would have retorted angrily, and was glad for the distraction. She gave him a terse smile, and they proceeded out of the room.

They went to the great dining hall, where the long, wooden table was elegantly set with gold rimmed plates and goblets. Alanna was seated on one side, next to Sarah and beside her own mother, and Tyson sat across and slightly to her left. Alanna spent the meal avoiding Tyson's eye, instead looking determinedly anywhere else. She also tried not to look down the table too often, to where Daniel sat beside Mr. Montgomery as a special guest. She noticed that somehow Leila Dontabar had managed to be seated on the other side of the prince, and was now engaging him in an intimate conversation. Daniel didn't seem to mind either, smiling at the alluring blonde.

Alanna gritted her teeth and stabbed at a piece of roasted pheasant on her plate.

"Alanna," her mother reprimanded with a disapproving look. "Manners, please."

Alanna shot her a glare. She could see Tyson stifling a smile out of the corner of her eyes, so she pointedly turned to Sarah and started a conversation.

After the four courses, the party returned to the reception hall where entertainment was provided by a trio of singers from Ayortha, who had been hired just for this occasion. After the performance, people began to form groups, talking and laughing. Alanna stood from her seat.

"Alanna."

She turned, seeing Tyson standing behind her.

"I don't like it when things are stressed between us," he said, going straight to the point. "I'm sorry if I said anything that offended you."

Alanna sighed. "There's no need to apologize. I'm just finding it hard to understand what bothers you so very much about Daniel. He's been nothing but kind and pleasant to me."

"And for obvious reasons," Tyson muttered under his breath. Alanna heard, however.

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

He looked uncomfortable. "Nothing."

"Tyson, may I ask you something?" she said, trying to mask the irritation in her voice.

His eyes focused again on hers, wary now. "Of course."

"What is it that happened between you and Daniel? You've been so vague, and I honestly cannot see what he could have done to warrant your coldness."

He stood still for a few seconds. Finally, he spoke. "Perhaps I have been vague for a very good reason."

"And that reason is….?" she prompted him.

He shook his head. "I don't wish to go into that right now."

Alanna was frustrated. "Oh, never mind."

She turned to walk away, but he stopped her.

"Alanna," he said quietly. "All I can tell is Daniel is not what he seems."

She looked at him skeptically.

Tyson paused, then said, "Prince Daniel is not an honorable man."

Alanna gasped. "Tyson!"

She glanced around furtively, to see that no one could hear, and then stepped close to Tyson, lowering her voice. "That is a serious accusation, and against the prince! Why would you say such a thing?"

He stiffened. "That's my own business."

"Well," she said tightly. "Then you should be careful what you say, if you can't prove it. I think I'll reserve my judgement until then."

"Alanna," he said imploringly. "Please understand. Daniel is a flirt. Any interest he has shown is purely superficial."

Anger flared up inside her. Who did he think he was? Daniel wasn't like that at all. She had talked with him much in the last couple weeks, and the attention he paid to her was constant and admiring. He had never acted or spoken inappropriately, and here was Tyson, accusing the prince of dishonor.

She looked over to where Daniel stood, talking with the Montgomery's, Leila beside him. There was a moment, only a moment, where she saw him laughing with Leila. He looked at the girl with his burning gaze that Alanna had felt so often, and Alanna felt a twinge of doubt for her trust in him. Then he looked up to find Alanna gazing at him. His smile broadened and he winked at her. Her momentary doubt was washed away, and she turned back to Tyson.

"Tyson," she said slowly. "The prince has shown me nothing but respect. I won't hear anything against him without proof."

He seemed to be struggling with something in his mind "Alanna, you must at least think about this. There have been rumors…."

"Rumors are not the truth," she shot.

"But they are based on truth."

She paused and considered him for a long second. "Tyson, I do believe you're jealous."

He looked startled. "What?"

Alanna nodded. "Yes, that's it. You were used to having Bentworth all to yourself, and now that the prince is here, you feel you've been shown up."

"I assure you that isn't the case," he said, his eyes hardening.

"And I assure you that Prince Daniel is not what you say he is," she said.

"I'm sorry that we can't agree on this point." His voice was laced with barely concealed animosity.

"No more sorry than I," she said bitterly. "If you'll excuse me."

And she left him standing there, stalking away. She ended up a few feet away from Daniel's group, and when he saw her standing alone, he immediately excused himself from Leila, and went to her. Alanna had to stop herself from smirking when she saw the look on her rival's face.

"Alanna," he said when he reached her. "I saw you speaking with Lord Tyson. Did he say something to trouble you?"

Alanna was pleased with the attention, and tried to hide it. "Oh, no. Nothing of importance."

"Are you sure? You looked upset." He frowned, his handsome features creased with concern.

She looked up at him, weighing her options. If she couldn't get it out of Tyson, maybe she could get the truth from Daniel.

"Well, actually," she said, "We were discussing you."

"Me?" Daniel looked perplexed.

Alanna nodded. "Yes. He seemed to be of the opinion that I should stay away from you."

He grinned wryly. "Sounds like something he would say."

"Really?" she asked. "How well do you know him?"

"We were never close friends or anything," he said, shrugging. "We had the same tutor for a few years when we were younger, and often went to the same social events, but that's about it."

He paused, as if measuring his next words. "To tell you the truth, I don't think he's ever liked me much, even when we were boys. Envious of my position, I guess."

There's a lot to be envious of, Alanna thought. There was nothing Daniel didn't have.

He shrugged and held his arms out wide. "I didn't ask to be a prince. It's what I was born to be, and it's my duty. He couldn't seem to get over that. Even now I think he's resentful."

His eyes gazed over her face, lingering for just a moment on her lips. "Especially now, I would say."

Alanna's breath caught, and she looked away, her heart racing. His effect on her was incredible.

"I see," she said, fighting to control her voice, which was suddenly unsteady. "How unfair that he should let that get in the way of your friendship."

"I agree," he said. "But he seems to be unreconcilable. I've tried."

Alanna wouldn't put it past Tyson to be that stubborn. He was kind and intelligent, but once he got an idea in his head, it was hard for him to get rid of it. Tyson obviously harbored ill feelings towards the prince, which had no justification other than his jealousy.

"Well," she said. "I hope his stubbornness hasn't affected your visit too much."

Daniel smiled and held out his arm. "How could it when I have such a lovely distraction as yourself?"

Alanna smiled with pleasure as she allowed him to lead her back into the nearby conversation.


	13. Chapter 13

Alright, this may seem like a random update, and it definitely is. Truth is, I got married, finished school, and bought a house in the last two years, and now that things have calmed down, I decided to finish this story. Here's the second to last chapter, hopefully!

Chapter 13

Alanna awoke on the day of the wedding to find shadowy clouds hanging low over her home, filtering the light until all that remained was a gloomy darkness. She lay curled up in bed, unwilling to rise and face the winter chill, choosing instead to simply gaze up at her ceiling. She listened to the noise of the manor coming to life around her: the sounds of the kitchen, of the maids in the halls cleaning, of the manservants calling to each other outside.

Her brother would be married today. Alanna felt as though her life were slipping by, and as try as she might, she couldn't slow it down. It wasn't as though she was unhappy with the prospect of Nicolas married and settled; quite the opposite really. She simply wished things would never change, that they would stay the way they always had been. The future was uncertain, and Alanna simply did not enjoy being ignorant of what would happen.

Alanna sighed, and then smiled slightly. Enough with her morning musings. She pushed herself up from the warmth of her bed and stretched, then padded over to her wash stand, pulling on her dressing robe as she went. After washing her face and hands, she selected a simple blue gown from her wardrobe and comfortable slippers. Since the actual wedding wasn't until later that night, and she assumed she would be helping her mother with preparations all day, it would be silly to dress in the ornate gown she was to wear to the ceremony.

She soon learned differently, however. After presenting herself in the parlor, Lady Annette took one look at her daughter and directed her back to her bedroom straightaway.

"You won't need my help with anything?" Alanna asked, baffled. "And anyway, it's ridiculous to think I need the whole day to prepare for the ceremony."

"Of course not," her mother replied, her attention already claimed by a maid holding out a list for her to consider. "But once you are ready, it's your responsibility to help Rebecca. Her day must go as smoothly as possible. There are to be no problems for the bride on her wedding day."

Alanna sighed, knowing it was useless to argue. She returned to her room, sending for her maid Margaret along the way, and then gazed at the gowns laid out for her on her window seat. She was to wear two gowns today, the first to the actual ceremony, the second to the ball taking place afterwards.

Thoughts of the ball occupied her mind throughout the entire morning, as Margaret helped her bathe and fix her hair. She wondered if Prince Daniel would ask her to dance, then immediately scoffed at herself, thinking that of course he would, he had said as much the day before. She thought of herself in his arms, dancing in front of the entirety of Bentworth's nobility, as well as visiting dignitaries. Alanna couldn't help a grin from appearing on her face when she thought of Leila's face when her rival saw her dancing with the heir to the throne of Kyrria.

Her smile faded, however, as she pictured another face in her mind. Tyson. She had not spoken to him since the dinner party at the Montgomery's three days before, but he had been on her mind constantly, more so than the prince even. She found herself growing angry at him again, for his ignorance and stubbornness, but fought off the feelings. She asserted that today would be a happy day and that she wouldn't let a proud man interfere with her plans.

"Ready for your dress, dear?" asked Margaret, startling Alanna out of her contemplation.

"Oh," she said, rising from her seat before the vanity. "Yes, of course."

Margaret was holding the flowing sky blue gown, the one intended for the ceremony. Alanna stepped into the dress and stood patiently as Margaret began lacing the back. She observed herself in the mirror, turning her head this way or that to get a better angle. Her hair was done much more elegantly than usual, curled and pinned up in a complicated twist with tendrils left to frame her face. Margaret had also applied the slightest bit of rouge, as well as some coloring to outline her eyes, so that her face stood out a bit more and her eyes shone more distinctly. The gown was simple, intended so that the bride would not be overshadowed, which seemed ridiculous considering Rebecca's beauty, but it was tradition.

"There we are," said Margaret, tying the last lace. "You're ready to see to Miss Rebecca now. Don't forget to come find me to help change into your ball gown. You'll need my help to get into that contraption."

Alanna laughed. "I truly will. Mother picked an absurd gown, didn't she?"

"Absurdly hard to dress, but there is no doubt that it's beautiful, especially on you."

Alanna smiled at her maid in the mirror. "Thank you, Margaret."

Margaret picked up the discarded dressing gown and made a shooing gesture towards the younger girl. "Go on, you best run along. Your mother will have a fit if you're not exactly where you're supposed to be."

Alanna laughed, gathering her skirts in one hand as she left to find her sister-to-be.

Tyson grew increasingly nervous as the day progressed. The thought that he would see Alanna in a few short hours constantly distracted him from his daily tasks, and he finally admitted defeat after reading the same letter three times without having a clue to what it said. He retired to his room, emerging only when his mother was prepared to leave for the Thetcher's manor. He took considerable pains in dressing, choosing a dark coat with a fashionable cut and a white high-collared shirt. He attempted to put his hair in order, but he knew the efforts on his unruly hair were in vain. By nights end, he was certain there would be no idea about how carefully he had arranged it now.

The carriage ride to the manor was a quiet one. Tyson was caught up in thoughts of the evening, and his mother knew better than to interrupt him. When they arrived, Tyson helped his mother from the carriage and led her into the manor, where they were directed into a large hall just off the entryway. He knew from the decor and the feeling of general excitement that this was where the ceremony would be. They found their seats a few rows back, and exchanged expectant chatter with their neighbors.

At last, the ceremony began. The High Chancellor rose to his place in the front of the room and gave the signal to the musicians, who immediately began a slow promenade. Nicolas stood beside the older man, looking handsome and nervous, but undeniably happy. When the doors at the rear of the room opened, every eye turned to watch as beautiful Rebecca, her long dark hair curled down her back, slowly make her way down the aisle, beaming with pleasure.

Tyson couldn't help help but smile at the sight of the bride, her eyes bright with excitement. As she passed, however, his eyes were pulled to a figure seated in the front row. How he hadn't noticed Alanna before, he didn't know, but he saw her now. She looked lovely, of course, dressed in a simple blue gown, and she watched Rebecca with tears in her eyes and smile bursting with happiness. Tyson began to smile at the sight, but the corners of his mouth turned downwards as he noticed who she sat beside. Daniel was also watching the approaching bride, but his face was less rapt. His expression was bored and resigned, and as Tyson watched the prince stifled a yawn.

The ceremony continued as Rebecca took her place beside Nicolas, the two immediately joining hands. The High Chancellor began his prepared speech, which droned on for a good twenty minutes before approaching the actual wedding vows. As the young couple made promises to love and protect each other, Tyson heard sniffling and murmurs of approval from throughout the crowd. When they exchanged rings and shared their first kiss as a married couple, the audience burst into applause and rose to their feet.

Nicolas and Rebecca, after receiving quick congratulations from family and close friends, made their way back down the aisle, stopping intermittently to accept hugs and good wishes from their guests. Tyson and his mother joined the throng that followed the beaming couple from the hall, where the bridal party soon separated from the revelers to change into their evening apparel. Tyson got a quick glimpse of Alanna's smiling face as she escorted the bride out of sight, and immediately was sad for the loss. He followed his mother through the great double doors that led into the grand ballroom that had been prepared for months for this very occasion.

The entire room was adorned in beautiful white roses and lilies, with candles and chandeliers high overhead illuminating the enormous space with a flickering but constant light. A group of long tables held the results of days of labor in the Thatcher's kitchen: roasted pheasant and veal, golden toasted rolls, a variety of soft cheeses and fruits, along with what seemed like all the wine in Bentworth.

"Tyson, I'll be over there with the ladies," his mother said, gesturing to a group of older women talking and laughing. "Will you be alright?"

He nodded, and she patted his arm with a knowing smile. She disappeared into the crowd and left Tyson standing alone. Almost immediately, he felt a slight tug on his other arm.

"Lord Tyson, how good it is to see you again!" chirped the fawning voice of Leila Dontabar. "It's been such a dreadfully long time. How have you been?"

Tyson sighed resignedly. "I've been well, Leila. And yourself?"

She beamed. "Oh, I've been simply wonderful, very busy in fact. My mother and I are planning a trip to Frell in a few weeks to shop for my wardrobe. These old gowns of mine are awfully plain, don't you think?"

It was an obvious ploy for a compliment. Leila smoothed the skirt of her dress (a beautiful pink gown with lace detailing, embroidery, and a scandalously low neckline) and looked up at him through her lashes.

"No, of course not," he dutifully replied, his voice a low monotone. "It's lovely, and you look lovely in it."

"Oh!" she giggled, ducking her head and swatting him on the arm she still held tightly. "You are too kind."

Through the crowd, Tyson caught a glimpse of Prince Daniel making his way towards the grand staircase where the newly married couple would descend from shortly. Tyson was desperate for an escape, and he did the only thing he could think of that would make Leila release him.

"Can I get you some wine, Leila?" he asked politely.

"Of course!" she said, placing one hand over her heart, conspicuously near her scarcely covered bosom. "That would be lovely."

He gave a quick, short bow, disentangled her arm from his, and started through the crowd. Now was his chance to talk with Daniel before Alanna returned to the ball.

He tapped Daniel on the shoulder and couldn't help himself from curling his fingers into tight fists as the prince turned around and smirked.

"Tyson," he said, taking a sip of his sparkling red wine. "What a surprise."

"Daniel," Tyson said in a low voice. "I need to talk with you."

Daniel's eyes turned cold. "Interesting. My ignoring of you has been so nice the last two years. Why ever would I stop?"

Tyson was grateful for the crowds of people, or else he may have done something he regretted. He gritted his teeth. "Daniel, either you come talk with me or I say it right here."

Daniel's eyes only widened slightly, but Tyson noticed. There was fear there. The prince recovered quickly.

"Don't be so dramatic, old friend," he scoffed, handing his drink to a passing waiter.

Tyson didn't wait for a response. He turned and walked to a less congested area, far from the dance floor and food, where only a few people stood mingling and laughing. Daniel followed, sounding his reluctance with occasional sighs and impatient coughs. Tyson turned on him and crossed his arms.

"I want you to leave Alanna alone."

The prince looked as though he had been expecting this. "And why would I do that? She seems to enjoy my attentions."

Tyson didn't blink. "You know why. If you don't, there will be a few less secrets in Bentworth about the royal family."

Daniel narrowed his gaze. "Are you threatening me?"

"No," replied Tyson. "Blackmailing would be the correct term. You leave Alanna alone or everyone in Bentworth will learn what you did."

Daniel laughed. "You think anyone will believe you? Or care, even? It happened so long ago."

"I'll make them care."

"Tyson, you're being simply unmanageable. And just so you know, this conversation has only made me want her more."

Tyson grabbed Daniel's arm and pulled him close. "If you hurt her, I'll⎯"

Danile shrugged him off. "You'll what? Tattle on the prince? Grow up Tyson. Things have changed since we were children."

Tyson was about to make a short retort when he noticed Daniel's eyes gazing at something behind him. His mouth had parted slightly, and slowly it stretched into a pleased smile.

"Goodbye Tyson," he said, and brushed past him roughly.

Tyson, shaking his head to clear his vision of red, finally realized that the crowd was cheering and clapping. The bride and groom must have entered the ball. He turned towards the direction Daniel had gone and saw Nicolas and Rebecca, resplendent in their wedding attire, descending the grand staircase in the center of the room. Although Rebecca looked lovely in her ornate white gown, it was the second woman that Tyson knew had caught the prince's eyes.

She wore a gown of deep red, as dark as the richest wine sipped by the guests. The sleeves lay just off her shoulders, draping beautifully against her creamy white skin, and the neckline dipped just low enough to suggest certain ideas into a man's mind. The skirt was full with a slight train, but the bodice was laced tight to show the wearer's tiny waistline and curvaceous figure. Her chestnut hair was pulled up into an elaborate twist, with silky tendrils curling tantalizingly around her face. Her eyes were more bright and vivid than ever, and her cheeks were flushed pink as she continued her journey down the stairs.

Alanna looked more beautiful than Tyson had ever seen her. She was altered, somehow, from the playful, pretty girl he had first met at the lake. She was alluring, stunning, and utterly unattainable.

He watched as Daniel arrived at the base of the stairs. He was the first to greet the newlyweds, and then Lady Thetcher and her husband. Finally, he approached Alanna, who stood demurely behind her mother. He took her hand and slowly bent over it, kissing it while keeping his eyes on hers. She ducked her head slightly and smiled. Together, they moved towards the dance floor.

Tyson gritted his teeth. He couldn't bear it any longer. He must tell Alanna.

Alanna couldn't believe how well the evening had gone so far. First, not only had she not made a fool of herself on the dance floor, but Prince Daniel had asked her for not one, but two dances, and she could see him out of the corner of her eye approaching for a third. She pretended not to notice until he stood directly in front of her, that peculiar twinkle in his eye.

"Would you care for another dance, Lady Alanna?"

She extended her hand gracefully. "With pleasure, Prince Daniel."

He took her hand and led her onto the floor, where they stood face to face as they waited for the music to begin. Alanna was smiling at Daniel when she noticed his gaze on something to her left. She turned and saw Tyson standing just two spaces away, also preparing to begin the dance. She stretched forward slightly to look down the line of women. Who was his partner? Her eyes landed on beautiful blonde in a pink dress that made her blush. Leila.

Alanna was bewildered, and angrier than she had any reason to be. Why would Tyson ask Leila to dance? He couldn't stand her, and, although Kyrria knows her dress was revealing enough, Tyson didn't dance, let alone with a girl he detested.

She glanced back at him, and to her embarrassment he was looking right at her. Alanna quickly turned her gaze back to the prince, but now he knew that she had been looking at Leila, and heavens knows what her expressions might have been. She forced another smile to her face, and Daniel smiled back.

The dance began, a slow promenade that brought the couples often very near to each other. Try as she might, Alanna couldn't help but be distracted every time Tyson and Leila twirled near to her. She shook off her feelings and confusion and attempted to focus on the feelings of security and warmth she received from Daniel's hand on her back. Dancing with the prince was a safe thing; he knew the steps well and guided her with complete confidence and skill.

The music ended with a long, drawn out note, and the couple separated to applaud the musicians. Still clapping, Daniel turned to Alanna with a mischievous grin. "See that you keep the last dance open for me."

The dancers began to leave the floor and Daniel, after one last searing glance, disappeared into the crowd. Alanna put a hand over her heart. Four dances? Any more than three was considered scandalous if the couple was not engaged or married. She could only hope Daniel knew what he was doing.

She began to leave the dance floor herself, but a voice from behind stopped her in her tracks.

"Alanna."

It was Tyson. Alanna turned slowly, and saw him standing with his hand outstretched, his face stony and unreadable.

"Dance with me," he said, not a question, but not really a command either. She looked from his eyes to his hand and back. What was he thinking? What was his plan?

The music began. Alanna's eyes widened as she realized that it was the waltz, a new dance that proper societies labeled as scandalous because of how close the man and woman were forced to dance.

"It's the waltz, Tyson," she said, doubt obvious in her voice.

"I know," he replied.

She hesitated only a second longer, and placed her hand in his. The second they touched, Alanna felt a scorching heat between them, burning, but she was incapable of letting go. He pulled her into his arms and the heat spread. Their right hands remained joined as she gathered her skirts with her left and he rested his other hand on her lower back.

As they began the steps, everything Alanna had learned in her lessons flew from her mind. Unlike with Daniel, she didn't count every step. In fact she couldn't. She could barely keep up with Tyson as he twirled her, skillfully and deftly, around the floor. She had had no idea that he could dance like _this_, with so much fire and passion. Each time he spun her, he brought her back into his arms, causing her heart to beat with such force she was sure he could hear it.

They didn't speak. The nature of the dance was quick paced, and didn't allow for breathing, let alone talking. When the music ended, sooner than Alanna had expected, Tyson held her for just a second before finally exhaling and stepping back. The heat left, and Alanna immediately felt the lack.

They stared at each other, neither one aware of the applause, the dancers leaving the floor, or the new ones taking their places.

"I thought you hated to dance," she finally said.

"It's balls I hate," he said. "Dancing I like."

She nodded, and looked away.

"Alanna," Tyson said quietly. "We need to talk."

She looked back at him and nodded once more. She allowed herself to be led off the dance floor and away from the great crowds of people. Her hand in his was a blazing connection as Tyson headed away from the light and into a small, darkened portico where the sounds of the reveling were muted.

A chill breeze brushed up against Alanna's face and bare arms. Tyson released her hand and turned to face her as she wound her arms tightly around herself.

"Alanna," he started, his voice firm and assertive. "I know I've been mysterious these past weeks, and I'm terribly sorry that it's taken me so long to tell you the truth, but I had to be sure before I told you."

Her mind whirling, still tangled in the recent memory of their dance, Alanna was hardly able to keep up with what he was saying. She walked to the edged railing and looked out over the gardens, barren now in the bleakness of winter, hidden almost completely in the shadow of night. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear what Tyson had to tell her; she wasn't sure she was in the right state of mind to listen to anything, considering how that dance had seemed to muddle her thoughts.

Tyson followed her to the balcony rail and rested his arms on it, facing her as she gazed out into the blackness. "Alanna, there's something I've been keeping from you, something that only a very few people know about, as the reputations and honor of several people are at stake." He exhaled. "Including the prince."

She looked at him sharply. "I don't want to be part of any ill-mannered gossip about Daniel."

"This is certainly not gossip," Tyson said quietly, his voice restrained. "It is a personal experience that I think would enlighten your opinion of the prince."

_A personal experience?_ Alanna thought. _What in Kyrria could he be talking about?_

"It's a very serious matter that I want to share with you. I'd like your word that you won't repeat it."

He looked her straight in the eye as he spoke, his voice grave. Alanna studied him, the light from the hall illuminating only half his features, leaving the right side of his face immersed in shadow. She had never known him to speak so intensely.

She bit her lip and looked away. Prince Daniel had always been kind to her, a true gentleman. He could be flirtatious at times, of course, but what handsome young man was not? Did she really want to listen to something that spoke against him?

Then again, could she afford not to? If there really was something terrible in Daniel's past, should she not know of it? And she owed it to Tyson; they had been friends long before Daniel had entered their lives.

She sighed. "Very well. I give my word. Now what secret is so ghastly that you can only tell me on a dark patio in the middle on my own brother's wedding celebration?"

He had the grace to look slightly abashed. "I am sorry for the timing, but once I had made up my mind I couldn't bear to wait any longer."

He straightened from where he had been leaning on the rail. "The first thing that I must tell you is that two years ago, while I still lived in Frell, I was. . . well, I was engaged to be married."

The look of shock on her face must have startled him. "No, no, it wasn't really like that, nothing very official. She was the daughter of my parent's closest friends, and we grew up together, or very nearly. It was assumed that we would be married as soon as she turned sixteen. I was happy with the agreement. I liked the girl Cora's her name and I thought we would make a good match."

"I had no idea," Alanna said, trying hard to keep her voice even. Tyson, engaged? The possibility had never crossed her mind, but of course it made perfect sense. He was a duke, after all. He would have been the most eligible bachelor in the kingdom, after the prince, and a marriage would undoubtedly been arranged for him at a young age.

"Not many people knew, really. Just our two families, a few of the other Frellan nobles, and of course the royal family."

Alanna understood the significance immediately. "So Daniel knew about it."

Tyson nodded, a steel glint coming into his eye for the first time. "Yes, he knew. I told him myself. You see, we were friends in those days. All the noble children myself, Daniel, Cora, among others we all were thrust together constantly during our childhoods. Balls, coronations, weddings, births; we were always together, and as a result, Daniel and I became close friends. Close enough that I told him myself about my upcoming engagement, and he clapped me on the back and congratulated me. Not even a week later, at his own father's birthday celebration, he betrayed that trust.

He paused for a long moment. Alanna wasn't sure if she should speak, but when the silence stretched unbearably long, she whispered, "What happened?"

He sighed. "There was a ball that night. I wanted Cora for a dance, but I couldn't find her anywhere in the great hall. I went looking for her."

Brusquely, he turned away from her, as if he could not bear to look her in the face. "I found her. She was with Daniel, and they . . . she and him . . . well, you can imagine, I assume."

She fought not to gasp. Turing again to the dark landscape of the garden, she held a hand to her heart, where is pounded painfully hard. "Daniel . . . and Cora? Daniel would do something like that to you?"

"Yes," he said bitterly. "Without regret."

"And Cora? What of her part?"

His voice softened slightly. "I don't blame Cora like I do Daniel. She was young, hardly fifteen, and had grown up very sheltered. And when the prince himself approached her, how could she refuse him?"

"Easily," Alanna fired off, her voice rising. "When you are engaged to another man, or nearly so, it should be a simple matter to reject other men's advances. Every girl knows this."

Tyson gave a smile. "I'm afraid that not every girl does know this. In fact, in Frell, that type of girl is very rare indeed."

She turned back toward him. The light from the hall lit up around him, making his features impossible to discern. Her mind was racing, attempting to keep up with the rush of information. "What happened after?"

"After seeing them, I left immediately. The shame was too great, and after the embarrassment was gone I was angry, angry that they would . . . ." He stopped again, to catch his breath. "I'm sorry, but even after all this time the thought of them together makes my blood boil."

Alanna shook her head slowly. "I can only imagine. I'm so sorry for it."

He nodded. "Well, anyways, the next day Cora came to me, begging for forgiveness. I couldn't bear it any longer. I broke off the engagement then and there. For her sake alone, I decided not to share my true reasons with anyone but my family. She would be absolutely ruined if anyone knew. As it was, we both suffered months of excruciating rumors. It seemed everyone in Frell had a theory as to why the wedding was off, and I couldn't go out in public for weeks. Even then, I couldn't stand it. And then . . . ."

Tyson gulped noticeably. "And then my father died. It was unexpected and sudden. My mother and I simply couldn't stand Frell a moment longer. We came to Bentoworth, where we knew the rumors wouldn't reach."

Alanna managed a question. "Why did it take you so long to tell me?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't believe me."

"Why ever not?" Alanna was taken aback.

He shrugged, looking a little uncomfortable. "You and Daniel. It's obvious he's using you the same as Cora, and I was afraid he would have, well, convinced you into thinking I was lying."

A bubble of anger began welling up inside her, though she suppressed it as well as she could. "Did you really think I wouldn't hear the truth about Daniel and not recognize it? I was certainly flattered by his attentions, he is the prince after all, but how could you think I'd side with such a man after hearing what you've told me?"

"Obviously I thought wrong," he said hastily. "I'm sorry, Alanna, I'm truly sorry. I just . . . . I just care about you too much to have not been worried about what Daniel was filling your mind with."

"It was nothing," she snapped, turning away. "Just a few flirtatious smiles and dances."

But in her heart she knew it was more than that. She had thought Daniel liked her, maybe even loved her. She had certainly thought that tonight when he had chosen to dance with her three times. The realization that he was nothing more than pleasure-seeking womanizer shocked her to the very core.

"Alanna?" Tyson's voice was concerned.

"I'm fine," she hissed, but she wasn't. The little part of her heart that had begun to hope for Daniel, curse him, ached terribly, and she was ashamed that she should feel that way about such a terrible person.

"Alanna." This time his voice was softer, gentler. She took a deep breath to collect herself and turned back to face him.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I didn't mean to get angry. Although there is a part of me that truly liked Daniel, I'm mostly angry with myself for trusting him. I pride myself in being a good judge of character, but I really messed up this time."

She looked up into his eyes, so much higher than her own. "Can you forgive me for treating you so terribly these last few weeks? I've been truly rotten."

He smiled. "No need. I know how it feels to be duped by Daniel. It's not an easy thing to go through."

"Good," she grinned. "Friends again?"

She had expected a simple answer to her question. Yes, of course. Friends. She even took a step towards the door in anticipation of returning to the brightly lit celebration, but he didn't answer. He simply stood in the dark and gazed at her, seeming to be debating something within his mind.

"Tyson? What is it?"

He took a step towards her. "Alanna, I thought I was in love before, with Cora."

Alanna tilted her head to one side. What was he getting at?

"I realize now I had no idea." He took another step in her direction. "What we had wasn't love. Love is talking for hours, joking and laughing, sharing interests. Love is anticipating the moment you see each other and the thought that nothing else matters."

Alanna felt herself begin to tremble. It was the cold, she told herself. Nothing else.

"Tyson, what are you saying?" she whispered, not daring to look in him the eye.

He now stood before her only inches away. He reached out his hand and brushed the length of her cheek, leaving his hand cupped under chin. She couldn't move. She couldn't even breathe.

"I can't back to just being friends with you. I may not have felt any of those things with Cora, but Alanna, I feel them with you."

The next second he was kissing her, tilting her chin up so that their lips met gently. The fire was immediate. Alanna simply had no control over her body as her arms slid up his broad, firm chest to wind tightly around his neck, pulling him closer. In response, his arms wrapped snugly around her slim waist and he deepened the kiss.

Warmth spread throughout Alanna's body like a wildfire. No thought entered her mind except for how to be closer to him, and that the kiss must never, ever end.

"Alanna?" A high young voice broke through the haze surrounding Alanna's mind. She stiffened immediately and broke away, breathless, only seconds before Nolan stepped into view on the portico.

"There you are," he said jovially. "It's been a real pain to find you. Why are you hiding out back here?"

"Not hiding," she said quickly, very carefully avoiding Tyson's penetrating gaze. "Just talking."

She was extremely glad that it had been Nolan who discovered them. She was certain anyone but an eleven-year –old boy would have immediately noticed her hot pink face, her disheveled hair, and the thick tension that now hung between herself and Tyson.

"Anyway, Mother wants you. Nicolas and Rebecca are leaving. She wants you inside."

Alanna nodded. "Alright."

When he waited for her, his face expectant, she knew she wouldn't be able to speak to Tyson alone. She looked at him, and his eyes were filled with such longing that she had to take a steadying breath before speaking.

"Goodnight, Lord Tyson."

He lowered his eyes. "Goodnight, Lady Alanna."

Without another word, Alanna hurried after her brother, confused, dazed, and entirely unsure how her whole world had turned upside down in the space of single evening.


End file.
